A Mission Failed, A Heart Discovered
by Kaibun
Summary: *COMPLETED* If it had all been different. Bulma; Saiyan Princess, Vegeta; the bad tempered earthling. How would it have ended?
1. What's A Saiyan?

sDISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own DragonballZ and without a doubt, I never will. I am merely a fan who needs to write fanfics in order to express her crazy mind. Please, DON'T SUE!!!  
  
QUICK NOTE: Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever so help would be greatly appreciated. All reviews will be responded to (if you wish them to be) and all are welcome (yes, even flames). I hope to improve my writing so any critics out there, LOOK HERE!  
  
ANOTHER QUICK NOTE: There will be a list of translations at the bottom of the chapters, with the Japanese words (if any) used in the chapter.  
  
LAST QUICK NOTE: 'blah blah blah blah' means the person is thinking "blah blah blah blah" means the person is speaking.  
  
SORRY, NOTHER NOTE! Anything written like 'this' in italics with 'and' round it is thought/spoken in the head of the character.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A saiyan? What's a saiyan?  
  
Vegeta spun in a circle and faced Goku. Cupping his hands together, he let out a tremendous yell and a huge ball of blue ki went flying at his opponent. Goku sprung to his left, feeling the heat of Vegeta's ki on the side of his face. He glared at the short man, standing just a few feet away. Goku drew his hands back and called out  
  
"Kaaaaameeeeeeehaaaaaameeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" throwing his hands forward, an enormous ball of ki flew at the startled Chikyuu Native. Vegeta barely had time to realise what was coming before everything went black.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta? Vegeta, are you alive?" Goku shook the man. A haze appeared in front of Vegeta's eyes and he looked up to see the face of his best friend staring down at him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, Kakarot?" Vegeta yelled, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Hey, settle man. I just knocked you out and I came to see if you were all right."  
  
"Well I'm fine, baka now leave me alone." Goku nodded and walked away leaving Vegeta to broad in his thoughts.  
  
'Damn that baka' thought Vegeta angrily. He was sick and tired of Kakarot continually beating him. It seemed there was no surpassing the all brawn no brain idiot. It didn't matter though. He wasn't supposed to be training to beat Kakarot. They were sparring for one reason and one reason only. And that was to train for the approaching alien attack. Some idiot named King Kai had 'apparently' told Kakarot that there were two incredibly strong forces heading for Chikyuu in search of the Dragonballs. Vegeta doubted they would be any match for himself, let alone himself and Kakarot.  
  
' See that's where you're wrong, Vegeta.'  
  
'Who are you? Get out of my head!'  
  
'It's me, King Kai.'  
  
'What do you want, Kai hurry up and get out of my bloody head!'  
  
'My, my we have a temper don't we young Chikyuu Native?'  
  
'Hurry up with it you bastard!'  
  
'Very well, then. Let's see. The saiyans. Well the saiyans are a barbaric race, feared by nearly every planet in the universe. They are a conquering people. They live to purge and destroy planets. It's in the saiyan blood to fight and it is what every saiyan lives for. Now their business on Chikyuu is with the Dragonballs. Their heir to the throne of Buruma-sei is said to be the saiyan that is travelling to Chikyuu, along with their personal bodyguard. They are immensely strong and neither you nor Goku have a chance against them. SO GET TRAINING!!!!'  
  
"Asshole," mumbled Vegeta. As much as he hated to admit it, this so called king was probably right and so right now; he needed to get back to training if he wished to have a chance against this saiyan.  
  
"Kakarot. Get your sorry ass over here. We need to finish this." Goku walked over towards Vegeta and grinned.  
  
"All right then. Let's go." Vegeta smirked and looked over at the other warrior who had slid into his fighting pose.  
  
"This time, Kakarot, you won't be so lucky," Vegeta whispered so quietly not even Goku's extra sensitive hearing could pick it up. Vegeta moved his legs and arms so he too was in a fighting pose.  
  
"Ladies first!" he called to Kakarot.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta. I'm not a female. Don't be mean," Goku pouted.  
  
"Just get on with it, baka," Vegeta said, rolling his eyes - once again surprised at the stupidity of his friend. Goku nodded, suddenly serious and flew at Vegeta.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Princess Buruma. Approaching Planet Liron. Repeat, approaching Planet Liron," the machine said "wake up, Princess Bururma, wake up, Princess Buruma." Princess Buruma slowly opened her eyes. Thousands of stars blurred past as her pod raced towards Chikyuu.  
  
'Chikyuu' the princess smirked, thinking of the joys the planet would hold. The day she became immortal, she would take over from her mother, kill her. The Saiyan Empire would rise higher and surpass even the likes of Freiza with her as their leader. She had to admit, it did sound inviting. Buruma pushed her blue hair back behind her ears. Her beauty really was rare among Saiyans. She had well defined features, which were small but well sculpted. Her naturally red lips clashed with the blue of her hair. Buruma looked down at her also blue tail, wrapped tightly around her waist. It was not natural to have blue hair or a blue tail. Saiyans technically had black hair with brown furry tails. She, however, was the exception rather than the rule. It was something to do with the royal bloodlines, going back generations. The princess pressed the button on her scouter.  
  
"Nappa," she demanded. "Nappa wake up this instant this is your princess speaking!" she yelled angrily at the dim-witted saiyan.  
  
"Sorry, Milady," Nappa apologized.  
  
"You'll be more than sorry when I'm through with you!" she snapped angrily.  
  
"What are your wishes Milady?" came the voice from the other Saiyan's scouter.  
  
"Well, Nappa. Now that you seem to be taking notice of the world around you, I thought you might like to have a little fun on an up-coming planet," the princess said her voice now slightly less angry.  
  
"That is very thoughtful of you Milady and I thank you for the offer but the Queen insists we get to Chikyuu as quickly as possible."  
  
"Oh screw the queen, Nappa!" she screamed angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Milady but she insists.  
  
"Very well then. I guess we will just have to dispose of the Planet Liron," she said arrogantly. Princess Bururma fiddled with the dials on her pod for a moment then waited as the pod came to an abrupt halt and her door hissed and opened. As she emerged, Princess Buruma saw the tall Saiyan, his bald head shining as he stood proudly, on the door of his pod looking down at the blue Planet Liron. Buruma summoned her ki and a small yellow ki ball appeared in her hand. She lifted her arm and fired the ball towards the planet. Buruma smirked as she heard the satisfying explosion. The thoughts of the thousands of lives she had just wiped out and the sounds of their screaming was like music to the Saiyan Princesses' ears. She smirked again at Nappa and said arrogantly  
  
"I believe our work here is done so if you don't mind I have more important matters to attend to."  
  
"Very well, Milady," the Elite replied turning and heading into his pod. The princess nodded and looked back over her shoulder at the now empty place the Planet Liron had once occupied. Grinning evilly, she looked very much like the cold-blooded killer she had been brought up to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter: Princess Buruma and Nappa approach Chikyuu, Vegeta, Goku and the rest of Earth's special forces get training hard.  
  
So guys, what you think? Like I said up the top all help is greatly appreciated. Email me ashy_rox@hotmail.com Tips would be greatly appreciated. Thanx for the help!(  
  
Japanese used in this chapter:  
  
Baka- idiot  
  
Kuso-shit 


	2. Gone

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own DragonballZ and without a doubt, I never will. I am merely a fan who needs to write fanfics in order to express her crazy mind. Please, DON'T SUE!!!  
  
QUICK NOTE: I only got about three reviews on the last chapter so more would be really appreciated, it gives me like the urge to keep writing!  
  
ANOTHER QUICK NOTE: There will be a list of translations at the bottom of the chapters, with the Japanese words (if any) used in the chapter.  
  
LAST QUICK NOTE: 'blah blah blah blah' means the person is thinking "blah blah blah blah" means the person is speaking.  
  
SORRY, NOTHER NOTE! Anything written like 'this' in italics with 'and' round it is thought/spoken in the head of the character.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Gone  
  
  
  
"Come on, Chichi, please!" Goku wined.  
  
"NO Goku! Gohan has studying to do. I will not let him out to go and fight bloody aliens!" Chichi yelled back at her husband.  
  
"Why not, Chi? Come on. He loves fighting, just like I do!"  
  
" I will not have my little baby boy hurt!"  
  
"He won't get hurt! I'll be there to protect him and so will Vegeta and Picollo and Yamcha and Tien and Chou tzu (A/N eeer how do you spell his name? :S) and Krillin. Not to mention that he's stronger than most of those guys!" Chichi sighed. She really wanted Gohan to stay home but like Goku said. What harm could befall him while he was under the care of the strongest fighters on Chikyuu?  
  
"I swear, Goku if anything happens to him or you for that matter I will kill the one responsible with my bare hands!"  
  
"Thanks, Chi! I knew you'd come through!" Goku said happily. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then blasted off into the air to go find Vegeta to spar with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta was currently in the middle of a desert, training unrelentingly. If Kakarot thought he was going to let him deal with these alien guys on his own, then he had another thing coming! Vegeta threw a left hook at his imaginary opponent before throwing a massive ki blast towards the empty space. Before it had time to go anywhere Vegeta was in front of it, intending to dispose of it with another ki ball. That is, until he felt Kakarot heading towards him. He looked to the sky and then realised, cold with dread that the ki blast was still heading for him.  
  
"Oh shit," said Vegeta quietly.  
  
  
  
"Oy! Yo, Veggie, wake up man!" Vegeta looked up to see Goku looking at him worriedly.  
  
"How many bloody times to I have to fricking tell you, Kakarot? My name is VEGETA! Not Veggie or Veg or anything baka yaro like that!"  
  
"Sorry man. Anyway, that was some pretty mean attack! You've been out cold for a couple of hours!"  
  
"Really?" Vegeta asked, suddenly interested. If he could form a ki attack that powerful then maybe all the training was worth it after all.  
  
"Yeah. Really," Goku replied.  
  
"Hun. Well then, Kakarot. How about we see how well this attack works on others. I'm not beat up that bad." Vegeta smirked at the taller man.  
  
"Yeah! Great. That was why I came looking for you in the first place; to spar. Oh and I have some good news."  
  
"What is it, Kakarot? They've finally decided the supermarket can be you all-you-can-eat-for-free buffet?" Vegeta rolled his eyes, his words heavy with sarcasm.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's that Chi decided to let Gohan fight! Isn't that great?"  
  
" You know, Kakarot, I couldn't care less wether that baka yaro brat of yours was fighting or not! I'll dispose of these aliens on my own. I don't need the help of you or your weakling brat!" Vegeta yelled, anger surging through him. He didn't know what had brought on this sudden anger attack. 'Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you know Goku is stronger than you are' sniggered the annoying voice.  
  
'King Kai!' Vegeta mentally roared at him.  
  
'Yes 'tis I, the one and only King Kai! Oh look, Veggie-head. I'm a poet and I didn't know it *snigger snigger *'  
  
'My name is not Veggie-head! I am Vegeta not some dim-witted baka like Kakarot! Now is there anything in particular you want to tell me?'  
  
'No, just that Goku is stronger than you, so get training!'  
  
'Get out of my fucken head asshole!' Vegeta yelled, just about as pissed as he could be.  
  
'Oh, very well then. Talk later. VEGGIE-HEAD!' Vegeta sighed angrily before turning back to Goku who, he saw, was in a fit of laughter.  
  
"WHAT NOW, KAKAROT!" Vegeta roared, his little bit of self control that was remaining, giving way as Goku desperately tried to breathe.  
  
"Y-y-y-y-you and K-k-king K-k-k-kai!' he roared managed to get out before again sinking into uncontrollable laughter again.  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU COULD HEAR THAT, KAKAROT!" Vegeta was beyond pissed by now. He was infuriated. He flew at Kakarot and rammed him into the side of the nearest rock. He lifted his right hand and formed a ki blast. Goku was still paralysed with laughter. Vegeta shot five small ki rings at Kakarot. Each one secured itself around either his wrists, ankles or neck, leaving Kakarot looking like the pathetic dim-witted human he was. Vegeta knew Goku could easily break the ki rings, but right now, the laughter that was escaping him was too much.  
  
"I'll see you later asshole. When you have regained your self control and are ready to spar, I'll be over at my place, And remember, the fate of this mudball depends on you (A/N yes, Vegeta still calls it a mudball even though he has lived nowhere else his whole life) so you'd better get sorted," Vegeta told Goku, who still resembled an agitated monkey. Vegeta shook his head angrily and blasted off into the distance leaving Goku on his own to get his priorities straight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Princess Buruma, Princess Buruma, WAKE UP!" Nappa's voice sounded annoyed.  
  
"What is it now, Nappa?" the princess asked agitatedly.  
  
"Princess I have just received word from Bardock of all idiots," Buruma smirked. It was pretty stupid of Nappa to call someone an idiot.  
  
"What has the Squad Commander informed you of?  
  
"That Buruma-sei well cease to exist within the next 48 hours," Nappa said casually.  
  
'He obviously doesn't know that Bardock can see the future,' Buruma thought.  
  
"What makes him say this, Nappa?" Princess Buruma was much more worried about this than Nappa and it obviously showed in her voice.  
  
"Nothing to fear, Milady. Bardock seems to think he saw this in a vision. I always knew that third-class idiot was loose upstairs." The colour drained from Princess Buruma's olive skin. If Bardock saw this in a vision, then it was undoubtedly true. Not many people knew, apart from Bardock's purging squad and the most highly ranked royal guards, the council and the royal family, that Bardock was no longer Squad Commander. He was now the royal seer. While on a purging mission, Bardock had been given the ability to see the future.  
  
"N-n-nappa, we have to turn back and we have to hurry about it!" she yelled into her scouter.  
  
"Don't worry, Milady. It's just Bardock living up to his screwed-in-the- head reputation."  
  
"No, Nappa. Bardock is a seer. He can tell the future we have to get back!" They had decided against telling Nappa about Bardock's ability, even though he was the Princesses' body guard. He was probably to thick to believe it and if he wasn't, well then he'd have told everyone.  
  
"A seer, Milady? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Nappa I'm sure. Are you doubting your Princess? You know, Nappa I could send you into the next dimension quicker than you could say 'Milady'!"  
  
"Very well then, Milady." Nappa knew that the Princess was not one to make idol threats. She was a destroyer of millions, and one measly saiyan would not make any difference to her.  
  
Buruma began fiddling with the buttons on the keypad in her pod. She had just redirected her pod to Buruma-sei when she felt it. A searing pain inside her. A sickening feeling of loss and destruction. She heard the yells of millions of saiyans as their lives were taken from them. A sudden emptiness appeared inside her and she heard a maniacal laughter.  
  
'Freiza' she thought.  
  
'You betrayed us. I always knew my mother (A/N in this fic, Buruma-sei is named and ruled by woman not men, hence the name Buruma-sei?) was stupid for ever signing anything with you! You betrayed us you killed our people. MY PEOPLE!!'  
  
"YOU WILL PAY!" she screamed.  
  
"Milady, Milady, what is wrong?" Nappa's voice was worried.  
  
"They're gone, Nappa," Buruma spoke, her voice emotionless.  
  
"Who's gone, Milady?" Nappa asked.  
  
"Are you telling me you cannot feel it, Nappa?" she asked disbelievingly.  
  
"No, Milady, I cannot feel anything," Nappa replied honestly.  
  
"Buruma-sei. The saiyans. My mother. They're all gone. Freiza destroyed them."  
  
"Come off it, Milady. I mean seriously. Freiza? We are at peace with him. He wouldn't."  
  
"He just did Nappa, he just did," she replied with no emotion in her voice except anger.  
  
"Oh, kuso" said Nappa.  
  
'I will get you, Freiza. As long as I live I swear on the memory of my planet and people, we will be avenged. You will die, Freiza. I shall make sure of it.'  
  
"NAPPA! OH SHIT, NAPPA!" Buruma yelled.  
  
"W-w-what is it Milady?" Nappa asked, his voice quivering.  
  
"Oh Nappa, you're pathetic! You don't deserve the name saiyan! You're blubbering, how pathetic! Don't you remember the laws or the words of Buruma-sei. Kill or be killed, the main law. Become stronger. And the three main words. Honour, Pride, Revenge. We will have Revenge, Nappa! Also, do you remember why we were travelling to Chikyuu in the first place? To get the Dragonballs. We will travel to Chikyuu, and wish our planet and people back, using the Dragonballs. Then I will defeat Freiza, as the super saiyan I was destined to become!"  
  
"Yes, Milady. You have a good point."  
  
"Good. Then let's continue to Chikyuu," the princess said. No matter how hard she tried though, she still felt this empty place inside her.  
  
'Buruma-sei'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter: Nappa and Buruma are coming ever closer, and the Z Warriors and Vegeta get intense training from Kami and Mr. Popo.  
  
So guys, what do you think? I need at lease 10 reviews before I post the next chapter so yeah. I hope to have then next chapter up by the 7th of November (it's currently the 2nd). Oh well guys, R&R! ( Email me ashy_rox@hotmail.com  
  
Japanese in this Chapter: Kuso-shit  
  
Baka-idiot  
  
Baka yaro-foolish 


	3. Where?

sDISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own DragonballZ and without a doubt, I never will. I am merely a fan who needs to write fanfics in order to express her crazy mind. Please, DON'T SUE!!!  
  
QUICK NOTE: Hey guys, what you think so far? I just want to know how long do you reckon it should be before Buruma and Nappa reach Chikyuu? Oh and in the reviews a couple of people complained about a) the princess being Buruma not Bulma. Personally I like Bulma better but Buruma sounded more saiyan. When she reaches earth, the earthlings refer to her as Bulma. The other thing was Kakarot. If he's not a saiyan, why does Vegeta call him Kakarot? It's just a nickname Veggie-head has for him, OK? And I didn't get 10 reviews ( but I couldn't resist posting this anyway. I would really like as many reviews as possible, especially if they have tips in them. Ok so R&R  
  
NOTHER NOTE! Anything written like with 'and' round it is thought/spoken in the head of the character.  
  
Chapter 3: Where?  
  
"Hey guys! You'll never guess what just happened!" Krillin was ecstatic.  
  
"What, Krillin?" asked Yamcha who sank to the ground, temporarily quitting the sparring match he and Tien were currently fighting.  
  
"Kami asked us if we want him to train us! Isn't that great? Trained by the guardian of the earth himself!"  
  
"Wow, really Krillin. Wicked," said Tien who had just landed next to Yamcha. Chou tzu dropped down by Tien's right leg.  
  
"Definitely," Krillin nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, you guys can go train with the old green coot if you want to. I'm to good for him. I'll go girl hunting while you losers train with the green asshole. Who knows, I might even get laid!" Yamcha winked at the others. Yamcha suddenly found himself pinned up against the wall by a very pissed Picollo.  
  
"Hey settle man! Just 'cause you can't get a good lay!"  
  
"Never. Insult. Kami in front of me. Or I swear, I'll blast you into the next dimension faster than you can look up a girl's skirt," Picollo growled, still holding Yamcha to the wall with his hand.  
  
"Yeah, whatever greenman," Yamcha rolled his eyes. In a matter of seconds Yamcha was off the island heading towards Kami-knows- where and Picollo was standing there with his palm pointing in the direction Yamcha had just been sent.  
  
"Nice one, Picollo," said Krillin who was grinning.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, baldy. Now come on. If we're going to train with Kami we better start now." Krillin, Tien and Chou tzu nodded in agreement and all four of them blasted upwards, heading for Kami's lookout. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta smirked as he felt Kakarot's approaching ki.  
  
"So the baka finally got a hold of himself," Vegeta mumbled quietly, smirking. Vegeta went upstairs to his room. He should change into his training gear. He really wanted a good spar out of Kakarot today. Vegeta slipped off his t- shirt, throwing it onto his bed, and pulled if his pants. He reached into his drawers and pulled out a gi suit. He pulled on the blue gi suit and went downstairs (A/N Vegeta's gi suit is just like Goku's, except navy. Sorry, something about Vegeta in orange just didn't fit with me. His gi is the same colour as the spandex he wears in the DBZ TV series ok?) to meet Kakarot. Vegeta opened the fridge door and looked inside. He grabbed a massive plate of food and was just beginning to eat when Kakarot barged in, that baka yaro grin of his plastered on his face.  
  
"Kakarot, you really do choose the most inconvenient moments to turn up!" Vegeta sighed angrily.  
  
"Well Good Afternoon to you to Vegeta! Anyway I came to tell you something, not to spar." Vegeta paused, his fork of food halfway to his mouth.  
  
"Kakarot, I couldn't care less what you are going to tell me. If you don't want to spar, then piss off and leave me to eat my lunch in peace!" Vegeta was angry, all thoughts of a good spar rapidly disappearing.  
  
"Well, we will spar, but not here," replied Goku.  
  
"Kakarot what the hell do you mean? Are we gunna spar in space or something?" Vegeta asked, sarcasm dripping off his words.  
  
"Well in a way," Goku said not giving anything away.  
  
"Kakarot I was joking. Are you trying to crack a joke or are you seriously this lacking upstairs?"  
  
"No, Vegeta. It's neither of those things. It's Kami. He invited us to go train with him! Isn't that great?" Goku said happily.  
  
"Kakarot what makes you think I want that green freak to train me?" Goku suddenly grinned.  
  
"I'd watch what you say, Vegeta. You're acting like Yamcha. He told Krillin he didn't want to train with the green asshole and Picollo nearly blasted him into the next dimension!" Goku said seriously. As much as Vegeta was annoyed at Goku, the thought of the perverted, cheating man being sent flying brought a smile to his face.  
  
"Oh very well then, Kakarot. I'll go train. Not because I need the old greeny teaching me but because if you go, then there will be no decent sparring partners left."  
  
"Whatever you say, Vegeta. Now come on. Kami wants us up at his lookout now."  
  
Silently cursing, Vegeta nodded and walked outside. He blasted into the air leaving Kakarot wondering why Vegeta was such an arrogant asshole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now, you all know why you have come here," said the obsolete Namek.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause otherwise we'd have had to answer to Picollo," said Vegeta so quietly on Goku's extra sensitive hearing picked it up. He grinned at Vegeta who only glared back from his customary position; arms folded and leaning against the nearest tree.  
  
"You are here to train with me, Kami, for the up and coming saiyan invasion," came the voice of the old Namek again. Kami launched into a speech about the saiyans, which sounded exactly the same as the one King Kai had given Vegeta. Having heard it all before, Vegeta looked around the lookout at the people standing on it. Kami was standing in front of them all, with Mr. Popo lingering in the background. Goku was standing on Kami's right, with Gohan sitting on his father's shoulders. Vegeta looked down at Yajarobe who was sitting down by his left leg, stuffing his fat face. Tien was on his right standing relaxed with Chou tzu standing by Tien's right leg. Vegeta had always thought it sickening, the bond between Tien and Chou tzu. If he didn't know better, then he'd say they were. Vegeta shuddered, trying to shake the disgusting thought out of his head. He looked past Tien and Chou tzu, to Picollo who was about 4ft off the ground, his arms and legs crossed, meditating. No doubt he already knew about the saiyans as well. To Picollo's left was Krillin. The short, bald man was hanging onto Kami's every word, as was Yamcha who was standing silently in the background.  
  
"Baka actually decided to show his ugly scarred face around here," Vegeta murmured. Goku gave him a quizzical look before the rumbling of his stomach distracted him. Vegeta didn't have a problem with scars. That is, scars attained in battle. But Yamcha. All the scars the idiot human had were from woman who scratched him for Kami knows reasons. It was pitiful, really.  
  
"Now, all of you here make Chikyuu's Special Forces," Kami finished, but looked sideways at Vegeta. Vegeta had always hated that name and the name Z Warrior as well. He preferred to be an individual and take all the credit for himself.  
  
"You will train, spar, fight, whatever you may call it, for a week under the guidance of myself, Mr. Popo and King Kai. Vegeta, Goku. At the end of the week, you two will enter the hyperbolic time chamber. The others will continue to spar. When you two come out, at the end of the day, you will all be taken to a room where you will be taken back in time, to practice fighting saiyans. We have two weeks unil the saiyans arrive. Is that clear?" Kami said. The warriors all nodded.  
  
"Very well then. Your training begins now."  
  
"Well, Kakarot. If I remember rightly, you owe me a fight," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Oh, come on Vegeta," Goku whined, "I really have to eat now!"  
  
"Oh bloody hell, Kakarot. Do you ever think about anything other than your stomach?" Vegeta sighed. Goku grinned apologetically.  
  
"Sorry, Veggie. I'll spar later, I promise. But right now I think I'm gunna die if I don't get something to eat!"  
  
"Two things, Kakarot. One. MY NAME IS NOT BLOODY VEGGIE! IT'S VEGETA: V-E-G- E-T-A! Secondly, go and eat. But hurry up about it!" Goku nodded. Vegeta wasn't going to admit it, but he was extremely hungry as well, seen as Kakarot had interrupted his lunch and he had therefore not finished it. Vegeta followed Goku inside, to where the food was. Nothing worse than sparring on an empty stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buruma drummed her fingers against her leg. She leaned forward and pressed some buttons on the keypad.  
  
"There is currently 9 days, 23 hours, 12 minutes and 52 seconds until we reach Chikyuu," came the electronic voice. Buruma sighed and turned her thoughts to Buruma-sei. What would have happened if her and Nappa hadn't been on their way to Chikyuu? There would be no Saiyans left at all.  
  
'Except for that one on Chikyuu,' Buruma thought. There was one Saiyan besides her and Nappa who had survived. She had been sent to Chikyuu as a brat to purge the planet, but they had never received word about her and Chikyuu had remained in this dimension.  
  
'I wonder if we'll meet her when we get to Chikyuu. Maybe she was captured and she needs us to help her break out? Well I've got news for her. Third- class baka can't even purge a planet. She either joins us or I'll kill her slowly and painfully, before we purge earth.' Buruma leaned over and pressed some keys. A thick gas filled the pod and Princess Buruma slowly started drifting off to sleep.  
  
'We'll get you, Carripa. We're coming," Buruma smirked as she slowly entered the land of unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Vegeta. Vegeta, listen to me!'  
  
'What do you want, asshole?'  
  
'I want to train you.'  
  
'You, train me! Whatever. I don't need you!'  
  
'And what makes you think that Vegeta?'  
  
'Your ki is pathetic, Kai! You're weaker than that harpy of Kakarot's, and that's saying something!'  
  
'VEGETA! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT!'  
  
'Get out of my head, Kakarot!'  
  
'Well when you're abusing my wife it's hard not to!'  
  
'Oh shut up, Kakarot and keep eating!'  
  
'No, Goku. I think you need to hear this as well.'  
  
'OK, then.'  
  
'This is fine! Let's just all have a happy conversation IN MY BLOODY HEAD?'  
  
'Sorry, Vegeta, bear with it. You can't see into Goku's head so yours is easier to talk in.'  
  
'Oh whatever, idiot. Just hurry up, I'm not in a good mood on account of Kakarot has kept me waiting three hours for a spar!'  
  
'Sorry, Vegeta but food comes first with me!'  
  
'Obviously.'  
  
'Now I want you both to listen carefully. When you're both finished eating, come outside. Goku, you can use your instant transmission (A/N Yes, Goku does have instant transmission this early on, purely for the sake I can't think of how to get him to Kai's any other way without killing him() to get him to my planet.'  
  
'But King Kai, I don't know where you are?'  
  
'Just think King Kai's planet, OK?'  
  
'Ok then. Cya soon. I just gotta finish eating!'  
  
'Ok, now that you're all finished having chit chat time in Vegeta's head, GET THE HELL OUT!'  
  
'Sorry Veggie man.'  
  
'I'M VEGETA FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME KAKAROT! NOT VEGGIE!'  
  
'Yeah whatever.'  
  
It was quite a show for the others. Goku was grinning at Vegeta, who was glaring daggers at the taller human. They were both stuffing their faces full, but Vegeta seemed to stop eating and looked murderous.  
  
"They're having a verbal sparring match," said Koran as the cat floated into the room. All the occupants except Vegeta and Goku (who were still glaring at each other) looked up.  
  
"Verbal sparring match? Well then wouldn't we be able to hear it?" asked Krillin.  
  
"Yes but they're verbal sparring in Vegeta's head if I'm not mistaken?" replied the slanted eyed cat.  
  
"Yeah," came Goku's voice, "Vegeta was pretty pissed. He didn't like me and King Kai talking in his head!"  
  
"Well, Kakarot, I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate it. Or are you too dumb to care?" Vegeta's voice was angry and he continued glaring at Goku.  
  
"Now, now you two, settle. I came here to give you some Senzu beans. Don't take any until you're finished training! There is enough for one each during training and one each for during the fight. I'm going away so I thought I should give them to you now."  
  
"Dad, what's a zanzoo bean?" Gohan asked, speaking up for the first time since they had started eating.  
  
"It's a little bean and when you eat it, it heals or your wounds and makes you all healthy again!" Goku explained. Vegeta rolled his eyes. That kid of Kakarot's was as dumb as his father.  
  
"Well, cat. It seems you have out stayed your welcome so buggar off and leave us to spar in peace. Or in Kakarot's case FINSIH EATING!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"You are so rude, Vegeta. But I guess I will be going."  
  
"Good riddance," mumbled Vegeta. He stood and went and leaned against the wall behind where Yamcha and Tien were sitting. Yamcha appeared to be telling the three-eyed man something and Vegeta folded his arms and listened.  
  
"Yamcha, you've got a girlfriend," Tien said disapprovingly. "Yeah well she's no good for a lay. This chick's a goddess!"  
  
"Yamcha, I'll never understand you. You've got a perfectly good girl and you're always cheating on her!"  
  
"Yeah but I don't love this girl, like I do Lisa. She's only for you know," Yamcha winked at Tien.  
  
"Oh come off it, Tien! Lisa's my girl. You know that!"  
  
"Oh, so that's why you can't be patient and wait till she's ready?"  
  
"Hey come on. I just need to be constantly busy you know," Yamcha winked again.  
  
"I don't get you man. You're hurting her like this. Why don't you just dump her?"  
  
"Nah, I love her too much to dump her."  
  
"BUT IT'S OK TO CHEAT ON HER, ISN'T IT ASSHOLE?" Vegeta yelled. He couldn't take it any more. If there was one thing he couldn't stand (aside from Goku), it was a guy who was unfaithful. Yamcha paled as he looked over his shoulder to see an enraged Vegeta behind him.  
  
"Mmmm you know don't you. I swear I'm gunna knock your bloody head in!" Vegeta said quietly, lifting Yamcha up with his right hand and slamming him into the wall. Everyone looked over at Vegeta and Yamcha.  
  
"Vegeta, man. Settle. Just leave him be."  
  
"Do you want to join him,chrome-dome?" Krillin gulped and sat back down. Kami was staring at Vegeta and Goku was striding over to him.  
  
"Here we go," mumbled Vegeta.  
  
"I heard that, Vegeta. Now put Yamcha down," said Goku. All the before present looks of goofiness and naiveté gone from his face. It was replaced by a look of confidence and determination.  
  
"Did you know this dog is cheating on Lisa," Vegeta asked Goku. Goku's eyes widened. He walked over to Vegeta and pushed him off Yamcha. Vegeta stepped back, growling.  
  
"Why, Yamcha?" Goku said simply. Yamcha grinned. Now that Vegeta was out of the way, he was safe. Goku would never hurt him.  
  
"She's just no good for a fuck," said Yamcha, still grinning. Goku glared at him.  
  
"What you said before, about me not hurting you, well you were wrong," Goku said coolly. Yamcha had just enough time to wonder how Goku knew he said that, before he was launched outside by Goku, unconscious.  
  
"Well, Kakarot. It seems you have had your warm up, now if you don't mind I'd like to spar?" Said Vegeta grinning from ear to ear. He loved seeing that weakling get his ass kicked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do owe you a fight, Vegeta. Come on then. We'll spar up at King Kai's."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that old coot." Goku walked over to Vegeta and placed his hand on his back.  
  
"We'll be back soon, guys," Goku called to the others, who nodded.  
  
"Where are you going, Dad?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I'm gunna go fight with Vegeta, get some practice. You should get sparring as well, Gohan." The little kid ran up to his Dad and hugged him.  
  
'This is sick,' thought Vegeta as the little kid embraced his father.  
  
"OK, Gohan. We'll be back later." The little kid nodded in reply then ran back inside to where the others were still finishing eating.  
  
"Kakarot, hurry up and get us out of here. Your hand on my back is starting to make me feel extremely sick!"  
  
"Sorry, Vegeta," Goku replied, grinning. He put his left index and middle fingers to his head and they blurred out of sight. Yamcha woke up just in time to see the two warriors blur out of sight.  
  
"Asshole," he mumbled before again becoming unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter: Who is this forgotten Saiyan that Princess Buruma speaks of? What will become of Yamcha? What sort of training will the other Z Fighters get up to and what does King Kai have in stall for our favourite flame- haired guy and his somewhat dim-witted friend?  
  
So, guys? What do you think? I want as many reviews as possible so read and review! I'll be waiting. Oh. And if anyone can guess this mysterious Saiyan, I'll send them the next chapter (for the rest of the story) before I post it on this site (and they will get advertising for their story down the bottom of here along with any others who want it. Just email me ur pen name and the name of the story(s) that you want advertised.)  
  
MY RECCOMMENDATIONS:  
  
The Flying Pen: Cruel Fate?  
  
LavendergoddessV: Any of hers especially Surviving Together and Surviving Together: A New Legacy (the sequel)  
  
Veggie-girl: Any of hers  
  
Princess Panchii: (not sure if there is anything on this site but she has some on www.adimra.100megs6.com) she's really good.  
  
O well guys like I said, R&R 


	4. Everyone's Training

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own DragonballZ and without a doubt, I never will. I am merely a fan who needs to write fanfics in order to express her crazy mind. Please, DON'T SUE!!!  
  
QUICK NOTE: I'm disappointed _ I thought someone would guess who Carripa was _ Well guess what? You're not going to know for a few more chapters, but I'll start dropping hints. Also, I left some hints in the name. Like I said, I'll send the person(s) who get it the chapter before I post it. Anyway, like always: R&R  
  
Chapter 4: Everyone's training  
  
Chichi sighed and looked out the window of Gohan's room. Her little boy was out there, training for an alien invasion. She was terrified that something would happen to him or Goku, but something inside her told her they would be OK.  
  
"You'd better be, you two. If anything happened to you, I'd seriously go mental," Chichi whispered to no-one in particular.  
  
"Chi? Are you alright?" came the voice of the Ox King.  
  
"Yeah, Dad. I'm just worried about Gohan and Goku. Something inside me tells me they'll be alright. I can't explain it. It's like a reassurance."  
  
"Chichi. I have something important to tell you, I think you'd better sit down." Chichi walked over to Gohan's bed and sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who's the blue catfish?" Vegeta snarled.  
  
*snort * "I, am King Kai," said the blue catfish.  
  
"Wait a minute. Hold it here. I stood with Kakarot's hand on my back making me feel totally ill while I waited to come and be trained by you, and you're a bloody CATFISH!" Vegeta roared. He couldn't believe it. This high and mighty King Kai was nothing more than a short, breathing fish.  
  
"Vegeta, that's no way to speak to him," Goku was shocked.  
  
"Oh, and why not, Kakarot? I was under the impression this guy or should I say FISH was worth fighting," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Would you speak to Kami like this?" Goku asked Vegeta angrily.  
  
"No. Only 'cause I can't be bothered answering to that green freak."  
  
"Well, think of the universe as an apple. If you cut the apple into four, you have quarters. Well the universe is divided into quarters as well and each quadrant has it's own ruler. King Kai is the ruler of the North Quadrant, the quadrant Chikyuu falls into. Then, all four of them are overseen by the Grand Kai. Then there's the Supreme Kai, who oversees all the quadrants, universes and other Kai's."  
  
"Well, Kakarot. I'm not a baby you know. You could have just said the Catfish looks after the North Quadrant," Vegeta rolled his eyes. He managed to totally eradicate the feeling of amazement from his voice. Other universes. He had been sure that the only universe in existence was the one Chikyuu was located in.  
  
"Now that the two of you have finished squabbling, you might care to take a look around," said King Kai. Vegeta looked around him. They were on a planet no bigger than his house with a few trees, a car, and two buildings that strongly reminded him of Krillin's head. Sitting outside the house was a cricket and a monkey. Vegeta looked from the monkey to Goku.  
  
'Strange resemblance,' he thought to himself. All of a sudden, Vegeta seemed to be pulled to the ground. Struggling to stand up, he saw that Goku was having the same problems. Kai was smirking.  
  
"It seems you two have a problem with the gravity on my planet. Of course, it is ten times that of Chikyuu's so it's understandable."  
  
"TEN TIMES?" roared Vegeta. "How the hell are we supposed to train in this?"  
  
"Well, you're not. That's why I've found a little task for you to complete. It will get you used to the gravity and also increase your speed. But first, you will need to pass a test before any of my training becomes yours."  
  
"Kai, we don't have time for this bullshit. The aliens are arriving in a week and a half. Kakarot and I have to get training. Kakarot, get us out of here, this is a waste of time," Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"Sorry, Vegeta. No can do. You see, you can only use instant transmission to get to my planet (A/N I made this bit up but hey). Seen as this planet is in the next dimension, you can't use instant transmission to leave. You have to go back the normal way."  
  
"Which is.," Vegeta prompted. Kai grinned and said,  
  
"Running back along Snake Way."  
  
"Which will take how long?"  
  
"2 days."  
  
"What a waste of training time!" roared Vegeta.  
  
"For once, I actually agree with Vegeta," Goku spoke up.  
  
"Well, what you're doing now is a waste of your precious training time, so either you let me train you, and you pass my tests, or, you go back now and it really WILL be a waste if time. The choice is yours."  
  
"I think we should stay, Vegeta," Goku said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Whatever, baka. Kai, just hurry up. What is this test you speak of?"  
  
"Well, to prove that you are worthy of my training, you will have to make me laugh."  
  
"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF A TEST IS THAT?"  
  
"My kinda' test, Vegeta," King Kai sniggered.  
  
"Grrr this is a waste of time. Oh well, kai, we'll try and pass your test, Kakarot, you go first."  
  
"Erm OK, Vegeta. Well this couple, they're playing golf in this really rich golf course and there's all these rich houses down the drive. The wife says to her husband, don't you dare go through the windows of those houses! So, sure enough, he smashes a window. They go up to the house to apologise. There's this man standing there and he says to the man,  
  
"I'm so sorry for smashing your window." The owner of the house replies,  
  
"Don't worry, mate you did me a favour. I'm a genie, by breaking that window, you set me free! As a result I will give you three wishes." The husband says,  
  
"OK, I want a million dollars, every year, for the rest of my life." The genie clicks his fingers and says  
  
"Consider it done." Then he turns to the wife.  
  
"I wish for a new house, car and contents whenever I like it!" she tells him.  
  
"Consider it done. Now I have a question to ask of you two?" The couple nod.  
  
"May I please have the last wish?"  
  
"Sure," say the couple in unison.  
  
"OK. Well it's been 546 years cooped up in there, so I wish that your wife would have sex with me." The couple look at each other and the wife says,  
  
"Well, considering what he's done for us, I suppose I could do that for him." So they head upstairs and after three quarters of an hour they come back down both satisfied. The couple thanked the genie and just before they left the genie asks  
  
"How old are you two?"  
  
"We're both thirty-five," answers the husband.  
  
"Thirty-five? And you still believe in genies?"  
  
King Kai just stood there. Goku looked puzzled and Vegeta said,  
  
"I'm surprised an idiot like you, Kakarot, even knows what sex is!" But he was still laughing uncontrollably. King Kai remained standing there, emotionless, before breaking into total hysterics. He was laughing so hard, Goku seriously thought he was going to pop.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh my Kami, Goku! What a crack up! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" King Kai laughed. It took the hysterical King several minutes before he was composed enough to ask Vegeta for his joke. Goku grinned, apparently pleased with the result of his joke.  
  
"OK, Vegeta. Goku's made it. Now let's see what you've got install for us."  
  
"Fine, bakas. There's this blonde and she walks into a Sesame Street Soft Toy Manufacturing Company and asks for a job. The manager says OK and sends the blonde to work. A few weeks later, the blonde is still hard at work. All of a sudden, a man runs into the manager's office yelling that they can't sell the toys to little children.  
  
"Why not?" asks the manager. The man asks the manager to follow him. He leads him to the blonde who is hard at work and points to what the blonde is doing. She is getting two red pompoms and sewing them between the Elmo's legs'.  
  
"What are you doing?!" asks the manager who is completely beside himself. She indicates the Elmo's to him then continues working.  
  
"WHAT? I told you to give them test tickles, not testicals!"  
  
"V-v-v-v-v-v-v-vegeta th-th-th-th-that was so funny!" The King laughed. Vegeta simply smirked and stood there with his arms folded.  
  
"Alright, baka, funs over. I want to start training and I want to start training NOW!" he yelled.  
  
"Alright, alright, Vegeta. For your first task I want you to catch Bubbles. BUBBLES!" King Kai called. The monkey that Vegeta had seen earlier and had thought looked like Goku made some monkey noises then headed over towards the King.  
  
"WHAT! YOU WANT US TO CATCH A BLOODY MONKEY?" Vegeta said disbelievingly.  
  
"It's to get us used to the gravity," Goku explained. Vegeta was amazed that Kakarot of all people could understand the point in this, yet he couldn't.  
  
"Very true, Goku. Now. Goku. You can go first. I want you to run around after Bubbles. When you have caught him, bring him back here. And keep in mind, that the gravity on the Saiyan's planet; Buruma-sei I think it's called, is the same gravity as mine. And they live on it. Anyway, Vegeta, you can come inside with me. If you're hungry you can eat, if not then you can find something else to do."  
  
"I'm not hungry. I think I'll just stay out here and wait for monkey to catch monkey."  
  
"OK, then. If you're hungry, come inside." The King waddled into his house and Vegeta sighed and, leaning against the wall of King Kai's house, sat down.  
  
"This is so pathetic," he mumbled as he watched Goku run painstakingly slow after the monkey; who seemed to be teasing him.  
  
"Doesn't Kakarot realise the monkey is much faster than this? Oh well. I guess all I can do is wait. Although I don't know the success rate of monkey catching monkey," he smirked at his own joke.  
  
"This is gunna be just great," he sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There is currently 8 days 15 hours 3 minutes and 9 seconds until we reach Chikyuu."  
  
Buruma sighed. She really was bored. 3 months in a pod isn't good for one's self control.  
  
"Nappa!" she snapped, waking the Saiyan abruptly.  
  
"Yes, Milady?"  
  
"I'm bored. The next closest planet is Ryaanara. I think we should stop and have some fun," she smirked, even though the other Saiyan couldn't see her.  
  
"Milady, remember what the queen said? We are to get to Chikyuu as soon as possible."  
  
"Nappa you brainless baka. The queen is non-existent if you don't remember. We're free to do what we want. At least until we wish them back. But right now, I feel like having fun."  
  
'Very well then, Milady. We shall stop on the planet Ryaanara." Buruma leaned over put some co-ordinates into the keypad.  
  
"0 days, 0 hours, 2 minutes and 22 seconds until we reach Ryaanara," the electronic voice told her. Buruma sighed again and uncurled her blue tail slowly from around her waist. The fluffy blue appendage swayed to and fro, anticipating the battle. Buruma smirked. Her tail knew. Suddenly, a thought struck her.  
  
'A moon. What if there is a moon on Chikyuu? What if it's full?' Her tail started lashing back and forth more violently now. She smirked and wrapped it around her waist again. She hadn't been able to transform since she had come of age (she was now 21) because Freiza had taken liberty in destroying Buruma-sei's moon. The idea of becoming Oozaru excited Buruma. What she wouldn't give to go on an Oozaru rampage now.  
  
'And maybe, just maybe, Carripa can join Nappa and I. That is, if she wants to join us.' A nasty thought struck Buruma. What if Carripa couldn't go Oozaru? What if her captors had removed her tail? Buruma winced at the thought. A Saiyan without their tail was like a like a. she couldn't explain. Take a Saiyan's tail away and you might as well kill them! Buruma shook the nasty thought from her head and pressed the TIME button on the keypad.  
  
"0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes and 34 seconds until we reach Ryaanara."  
  
"Nappa," called Buruma.  
  
"Yes, Milady?"  
  
"We're about to land. Brace yourself." The worst part about flying in a pod, in Bururma's opinion, was landing. It was quite a bumpy ride.  
  
"Landing devices, initiated. Attempt to land in 5 4 3 2 1." There was an enormous crash and Buruma felt herself be thrown forward against the pod door, which consequently hissed and opened, letting her tumble out of the pod into the dirt. Nappa stifled a grin as the princess rolled out in front of him.  
  
"Shut up, Nappa."  
  
"Sorry, Milady. It's just that every time I have travelled with you, you have always landed like this." Buruma grinned, a rare occurrence for her.  
  
"Tis good to see you enjoying yourself, Milady."  
  
"Yeah whatever, Nappa," the moment's cheeriness that had possessed her leaving immediately. She stood up and dusted herself off. There was dirt all over her royal armour and all through her tail. She shook her tail and all the dirt fell out. She looked up at Nappa, shaking her spiky hair. All the dirt fell out onto her shoulders and she cursed.  
  
"Nappa, we need to find some decent sparring partners on this planet, I'm desperate for a fight." Once upon a time, Nappa had had to go easy on the princess. But now, he was no match for her at all. She was the supposed legendary, the most powerful Saiyan in a millennia.  
  
"Well you've come to the right place," said a cool voice behind them. Buruma and Nappa turned and looked at the alien before them. It was tall, orange, crustacean-like creature that stood on two legs. Nappa raised his hand, ready to blast the thing, instinct to protect the princess taking over. Buruma stopped him by putting up her hand and beckoning him over.  
  
"Let's just have a little fun before we kill them, OK?" Buruma mumbled quietly.  
  
Nappa nodded and Princess Buruma spoke.  
  
"Very well then. We are your prisoners. Take us to your head."  
  
"Very well then," the creature replied, "follow me." Buruma looked at Nappa and smirked. The tall Saiyan looked back at her.  
  
'I hope she knows what she's doing,' thought Nappa as the orange being lead them away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tien and Krillin were locking fists with each other, 15 feet above Yajarobe who was getting his ass kicked by Chou tzu. Picollo was meditating over by a tree and Yamcha was having his injuries assessed by Kami.  
  
"It seems Goku has given you quite a beating. I won't ask what you did to deserve it because you obviouslt did something. Goku isn't one to attack for no reason," Kami told him.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Just clean it up so I can go umm spar, yeah spar," Yamcha told him. Truth be told, he wasn't intending to spar. If the fate of the planet was in the hands of the likes of Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Chou tzu, Krillin, Gohan and Yajarobe, then he wanted to spend his last few days getting some good lays. There was no way those bakas could defend the planet, so might as well make use of it while it lasted. s put some antiseptic on the Yamcha's wounds and bandaged/put a sticky plaster on them.  
  
"There you go, Mr. Yamcha. Should be better in no time."  
  
"Ta," Yamcha mumbled before lifting off the ground and blasting downwards towards the city. The others watched him go.  
  
"Who's his next victim I wonder," Krillin pondered, taking his attention away from the fight at hand, earning himself a punch on the face.  
  
"Sorry, Baldy," Tien joked. Krillin grinned and dismissed it, rubbing his head.  
  
"Come on. Let's keep sparring." Tien nodded and they went back to fighting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter: Goku and Vegeta are chasing a monkey? Yamcha's looking for a lay. Oh in case you guys didn't know, I hate Yamcha, that's why he's sort of a bad guy OK? Nothing personal (it is actually but hey). Princess Buruma and Nappa have accidentally on purpose stumbled over some aliens. What will happen next? And who is this mysterious Carripa that Princess Buruma speaks of?  
  
Author's Note: So. What do you guys think? Any tips would be really appreciated. Like I said up the top, I dropped some hints in here about the mysterious Carripa, and there is also hints in her name. Anyway, I'm really wanting someone to guess who it is! Please try! Anyway, like always, R&R. Thanx, guys.  
  
Kaibun 


	5. I'm A What?

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ and without a doubt, I never will. I am merely a fan who wishes to let her crazy mind loose in the land of fan fiction.  
  
Quick Note: Only a few people so far have guessed who Carripa is! I really expected more _ Oh well. Those lucky people will have already read this by the time you others have noticed I've posted it. Anyway. A HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE THANKYOU to Viny88 for the idea of what to do on Ryaanara. She's the ONLY one who gave me any ideas for what I should do with Buruma and Nappa *hint hint * you have no idea how much this idea helped me =) NOTE this chapter also focuses on Yamcha and his evil deeds, Goku and Vegeta and the rest of the Z Fighters. Oh, and don't expect me to let you find out about Chichi's secret yet unless this becomes an extremely long chapter and I just HAVE to put it in, or of it's extremely short and I get stuck. I guess only time will tell! Like always, R&R!  
  
Chapter 5: I'm A What?  
  
"Hey, babe. How 'bout you and me take a ride out of here and back to my apartment?"  
  
"Yamcha, how many times to I have to tell you; I have a fiance?" The busty blonde replied to Yamcha, flicking her long locks back over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, come on, Rachel; you know you want to!" Yamcha pleaded. The blonde grinned at him and bit her lip playfully.  
  
"Pleease, Rachel, come on. That guy's no good for a screw and you know it!"  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose a one-night-stand can't hurt. Come on, let's get out of here sexy." Yamcha smirked. He had that effect on women. He put his hand around her tiny waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder. They were just outside the bar and Rachel leaned up and kissed Yamcha on the lips. The grin that was plastered over his face was wiped off faster than the speed of sound as he watched Lisa stride up to him, her long brunette hair flowing angrily behind her.  
  
'Damn she's sexy,' thought Yamcha.  
  
"You asshole! You total asshole! Vegeta told me that you were cheating on me; don't know why he cares; but I didn''t want to believe him. Obviously he was right. I can't believe you! Three times! Three times you've been unfaithful! You know what, Yamcha? It's over. You and me. We're through!" she yelled angrily as her eyes danced. Yamcha shrugged and pushed her out of the way.  
  
"If you don't mind you whore, I've got a friend here and we need to satify each other so call me when you're home. Then maybe we can have some fun. I'll save some strength for you, I promise." The blonde in Yamcha's arms giggled and wrapped his hair around her finger, slowly sliding her tongue across his cheek.  
  
"You make me sick, Yamcha, you know that?" Lisa screamed angrily, before stomping off to her car and driving out with a screech of tires. Yamcha shrugged it off and picked the girl in his arms up, kissing her playfully. She giggled again and he lowered her into his car. He then went to the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. He leaned over to Rachel and stuck his tongue down her throat before saying,  
  
"Let's get naughty, babe," and driving off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tien watched as Yajarobe sent Chou tzu flying off the lookout. Chou tzu flailed his arms for a moment before realizing he could fly and turned red.  
  
"Never try and take a fat man from his food," Krillin mumbled.  
  
"Yeah. If only Yajarobe was like that when he fought, man, he'd be unstoppable!" Tien replied.  
  
"Na, he prefers to dedicate his life to become the fattest man in the Northern Hemisphere!" Krillin joked and they both laughed. Chou tzu flew over and landed on the lookout next to Kami, who was deep in conversation with Mr. Popo.  
  
"Wassup, Kami," Chou tzu asked. The old, green, namek smiled and beckoned the other warriors over to him.  
  
"It seems you have all gone as far as you can under my guidance so as a result you will be able to hold on! Where's Yamcha?" the namek looked puzzled.  
  
"Erm, good question. Last time I saw him was after you bandaged him up He blasted back to the city mumbling something about spending his last days wisely," Tien told them.  
  
"Well I refuse to tell you about your reward until Yamcha is brought back here!" Kami told them strictly.  
  
"Oh come on, Kami! Why do we need Yamcha anyway? He's better at looking up girls' skirts than fighting anyway!" Krillin said, stating the extremely obvious.  
  
"I don't care. Bring him to me or you five don't get your reward!" Mumbling angrily, the three warriors; Yajarobe was staying behind of course and so was Gohan (duh); blasted into the air before plummeting downwards then splitting to find Yamcha.  
  
"Why do you so desire Yamcha to be here?" Asked Mr. Popo in his deep voice.  
  
"Well, I have something in store for Mr. Yamcha, Mr. Popo, would you please bring me any good-looking female that is willing to come with you?" Kami asked. Mr. Popo nodded, looking extremely confused. He then called his magic carpet, climbed on and disappeared. Gohan looked quizzically at Kami, looking just like his dad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Got-to-catch-Bubbles," Goku panted as he ran with his arms outstretched. The monkey skittered this way and that, successfully avoiding Goku. The tall human leaned over and jumped, his hands clutching around the creature's legs. A look of shock crossed the monkey's face before he started making desperate noises. Goku's well-known, foolish grin spread across his face as he lifted up the monkey singing,  
  
"I catch monkey, I catch monkey!" Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. Goku really was brain dead! "Well done, Goku," came King Kai's voice as the fat man came out of his dome-like house. He took the monkey from Goku. "I see you have caught Bubbles! I trust that the gravity doesn't bother you anymore?"  
  
"Nah! Not at all! It's just like being back on Chikyuu!" Goku beamed.  
  
"Very well, Goku. You may go inside; the food's on the table." At the mention of food, Goku's grin grew even wider. "Vegeta, it's time for you to try catch Bubbles. Off you go then, Bubbles," King Kai said letting the brown monkey loose. Vegeta looked over towards the monkey, and then pulled off his boots, wristbands, and under top. They landed on the ground with a huge thump and Vegeta wiggled his fingers and toes grinning madly.  
  
"What? You had weighted clothing on? Wow, Vegeta, I'm impressed! But keep it on. That way the training will have more of an impact on you," King Kai said, not being able to hide the admiration in his voice. Vegeta grumbled, but pulled the weighted clothing back on. He then looked over to the monkey and smirked. That monkey had no chance. He jumped up and ran at the startled primate. Vegeta was subconsciously keeping his arms at his sides, for fear of looking as ridiculous as Goku. The monkey made some ooh and aah noises before he seemed to find another gear and left Vegeta far behind. Stopping for a moment, Vegeta looked over his shoulder. He'd noticed before that the planet wasn't that big and now realised that this could aid him in his task of catching Bubbles. He stood and waited for a while, watching from behind a tree. Then the monkey came into sight. He was about ten feet away. Vegeta held his breath and as the monkey sped past, he jumped out and tried to grab him. He would have succeeded had it not been that at that very moment, Goku called out to him.  
  
"Oy! Veggie, come here. King Kai wants to tell us something!" Vegeta looked up and instead of grabbing Bubbles, he grabbed the trunk of a tree and a giant bump appeared on his forehead.  
  
"KAKAROT YOU BLOODY IDIOT," he roared at the other human.  
  
"Sorry, Vegeta! But King Kai says it was important!" Goku reasoned.  
  
"Whatever, baka," mumbled Vegeta, rubbing the lump on his head. He then stood and walked over to where King Kai was concentrating and Goku was stuffing his face.  
  
"What do you want now, Kai? I almost had that bloody monkey!" Vegeta's voice was angry. King Kai said nothing, but knitted his brow and closed his eyes.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta. I'm concentrating. It seems our alien friends have veered off-course," King Kai said worriedly.  
  
"What do you mean? They're not coming?" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Ettle E-eta! E ust eans at ey're oming ater," Goku told him, his mouth full of food.  
  
"Kakarot, mind your own business and wait till you've finished your finished your mouthful! He then turned to King Kai. "So how much extra time will this give us?" asked Vegeta curiously.  
  
"3 maybe 4 days. It depends how long they stay on Ryaanara."  
  
"Well we best get training then," said Vegeta walking off to go and catch Bubbles.  
  
I'm not going to tell Vegeta this, Goku. But he has no hope. You're Chikyuu's only chance of survival. Vegeta doesn't stand a chance against the power levels of the Saiyans. You have to train hard, Goku; you're our only hope," King Kai told him solemnly.  
  
"But then why did you bring Vegeta here?" Goku asked quizzically.  
  
"Because Vegeta would have asked why he wasn't coming and I don't really feel like answering to him."  
  
"Ok then. I'll try my best." Goku told him. King Kai nodded.  
  
"Now, Goku. I want you to take this hammer, and GREGORY!" King Kai called, handing Goku a mallet. A small little cricket came buzzing over.  
  
"Goku, I want you to hit Gregory on the head with it. Don't worry," he added as a look of shock crossed Goku's face, "it won't hurt him because he has special blood. This task is just another speed builder. I won't get Vegeta to do it; there's no need. So away you go!" King Kai told him happily, thumping him on the back. Goku ran off after the cricket, mallet raised in the air.  
  
And all the while, Vegeta had been listening from behind the building. His slid, wide-eyed down the wall of the building his body numb with shock. He looked at the monkey in his hands. He had caught it quicker than Goku. Didn't he at least deserve a chance? A sudden anger coursed through Vegeta's blood, making him throw the monkey away and power up. If there was one thing he couldn't stand; it was someone hurting his ego. His pride was one thing that had remained mostly intact for as long as he could remember; and he couldn't stand having it abused by this catfish. Vegeta looked down off the planet to the end of snake way. If he wasn't wanted here, then he'd go back to the other dimension, and find someone he could knock the shit out of.  
  
'Yamcha,' he thought, a smile creeping across his face despite his anger. Without another word, Vegeta blasted downwards and then went horizontal as he sped along snake way. Yamcha had better feel lucky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who be these aliens?" asked the tall crustacean. A crown was visible on his head and a long royal blue cape was draped across his shoulders.  
  
'Fellow royalty,' thought Buruma, smirking.  
  
"I ask again, who be you aliens?"  
  
"We are from the planet Buruma-sei. We were on our way to a planet by the name of Chikyuu when we accidentally crash landed here on Ryaanara," Buruma lied smoothly. She flicked a little button on her scouter and got a power reading on the king.  
  
'Pitiful,' she thought. The creature appeared to be taking a power level reading of her and Nappa because he smirked and laughed for no apparent reason.  
  
'Lucky Nappa and I can hide our power,' thought Buruma. When subdued as it was; her ki was only about a thousand and Nappa's even less.  
  
"Well. Allow me to be introducing myself. I be King Aritacumorius or King Arita. Seen as you two be having such a pitiful ki level, I doubt you be useful in the ring. Therefore, the tall one Nurrupa did you be saying his name be? Will be a prisoner and may possibly be making it to the fighting ring if I be getting stuck for fighters. As for you, my little minx," the King descended down the stairs his long cape flowing behind him. He lifted his hand and brushed the side of her cheek with his fingers. Buruma flinched, feeling slightly disgusted by the creature's antics.  
  
"You be scared? Well then. Perhaps I should be taking on a less frightening appearance." Buruma nearly snorted. Frightened? Her? Of him? She had seen uglier things in her school books! She was merely disgusted that he thought he ever had a chance with her. Buruma looked around and saw that the Palace Guards were having a hard time controlling Nappa. She looked over at him, telling him to let it be for a while, then he slumped and let himself be led away by the guards. Buruma turned back to the King, only to see a young male standing there. About her age, with dark features and Saiyan armour.  
  
"What the fuck?" she asked disbelievingly.  
  
"You be liking?" he asked. "I be a shape-shifter. I be deciding to be take on the appearance of one of your people so be not be so frightened of me," the King told her. He walked up to her and pressed himself against her armour, hard. Buruma smirked. Toying with people's emotions was something she enjoyed. Right now, a helpless young woman seemed to be what this guy thought she was. Oh well. If that was what he thought, she was happy to play along for a while. Swallowing her pride for a greater cause (her own amusement), Buruma sank to the ground and began to pretend crying. The king smiled and lifted her up. He pulled her close to him and said,  
  
" You be meeting me tonight, in my chambers. I be having one of the guards take you to the harem until then. And if any of the guards be trying to come onto you, just be making sure you be saving some strength for me?" the King told her before trying to kiss her. She jerked her head sideways, narrowly missing the kiss.  
  
"This be not going to work. I trust by tonight you be more willing?" the King smiled, before turning and signalling to one of the guards. The tall crustacean picked her up off the ground and beckoned her to follow him. She pretended to whimper the whole way down the hall until the guard unlocked a door and threw her inside. She landed face down on the floor and picked herself up cursing the king. But she knew it would all be worth it in the end. She stood and looked around. The room was circular with a whole lot of beds in the middle of it. Around the sides was a giant wardrobe, which was lined with skanky clothes. She felt sick and went and sat it in the corner, thinking vaguely of finding a sparring partner in the harem. A woman walked up to Buruma and sat down next to her. Buruma immediately stood, the thought of being that close to a whore sickening her.  
  
"Hello. I'm Jaranis. Are you a new pleasure slave?" the woman asked. She had an extremely thin figure with long brown hair that was ruffled and unbrushed. Her clothes were slutty and revealing. Buruma looked in disgust. The woman stood up, accidentally brushing her hand across Buruma's leg.  
  
"Don't touch me, whore! I'm a princess not some common slut! My armour is dirty enough without you touching it,' she spat at the woman.  
  
"Princess? What the hell are you doing in the harem?"  
  
"That's none of your bloody business. I'm not here on a pleasure trip. Now if you ever put your slutty skin near mine again I'll blast you into the next dimension so fast you won't know what sort of ki blast I used!" The woman's eyes filled with tears and she began crying. Buruma dismissed her and walked off. Pathetic woman. Crying. How weak was that? Buruma walked to the centre of the room and sat down on the floor. The girls and woman all around her were watching her fearfully. She sat down and crossed her arms and legs, then began to meditate. She was just entering a deep trance when the harem doors banged open. Buruma's tail (which until now she had successfully been able to hide; she didn't need anyone knowing how powerful she was) flew out from around her waist and lashed back and forth angrily. The other females backed away upon seeing the tail. A guard entered the door. The tall lobster-ish creature looked like he had had a few drinks and was coming in search of a good screw.  
  
"Jaranis!" he hollered, clumsily staggering forward. The woman that had been talking to Buruma before made a whimpering noise and pressed up against the wall.  
  
"Yeah you be knowing what's coming don't you baby," he told her. The guard slid his hand down the girl's top and grabbed her breasts, which he began massaging.  
  
"Oh please! Get a bloody room," Buruma yelled feeling nauseous. The guard turned to her and said,  
  
"Ooh looks like we be having some new meat! Would you be liking some of this too baby?" the drunken guard asked her. Buruma smirked cruelly and said,  
  
"You couldn't touch me if you were sober." The guard was furious and she knew why. He had an ego. And she had just shattered it.  
  
"You be wanting to back that up you blue-haired skank?" he asked her dumbly. If there was one thing Buruma couldn't stand, it was mention of her abnormality. She felt anger coursing through her and she powered up, a blue aura appearing around her. The guard looked at her and smiled, obviously too drunk to care.  
  
"NEVER, EVER, EVER MENTION, MY ABNORMALITY!" she screamed emphasising each syllable of abnormality. Without a second thought as to blowing her cover, Buruma summoned her ki and a small ki ball appeared in her palm. She smirked and then concentrated on lifting the ki out of her hand which she did successfully. Then, slowly she lifted her middle and index finger, before pointing them at the guard. The ball of ki shot at him faster than the speed of light. In a minute, the guard lay dead, a gaping hole in his chest. Buruma grinned and turned to the girls in the room who were all backed up against the wall.  
  
"If any of you tell anyone about this and I mean ANYONE, I will make sure you die slowly, painfully and shamefully," she told them.  
  
"Excuse me," a brave girl spoke up. "But what are you?" Buruma turned to her, her eyes flashing menacingly.  
  
"I am a Saiyan Princess. I am the strongest Saiyan in a millennia and the supposed legendary. Don't fuck with me," she told them, not being able to turn down the chance to boast about her heritage. The others nodded their heads and slowly, they all turned back to what they were doing before the guard had entered. Jarasina walked over to Buruma.  
  
"Thankyou," she told her.  
  
"I didn't do it for you, bitch. I would have quite easily let him fuck you, he just annoyed me." The woman nodded tearfully, before walking away to go and do something. Buruma sat down next to the body of the guard, bored. She summoned a ki ball in her fingers and then shot a continuous beam of ki at the corpse, making it disintegrate. The smell of burning flesh wafter through the air and Buruma smiled. Nothing like a good kill to rid one of their anger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chichi, honey. This may come as a bit of a shock to you but this is important," the Ox King told her.  
  
"I'm listening," said Chichi, thoroughly puzzled by her father. "Is it something to do with Goku or Gohan?" she asked suddenly, anxiety creeping into her voice.  
  
"No, Chichi honey. It's something to do with you."  
  
"Oh. Continue."  
  
"Well see. I'm not your real father."  
  
"WHAT? AM I ADOPTED? WHY DIDN'T YOU."  
  
"No you're not adopted. In fact I have no idea who your real parents are. Because you aren't human, Chi," the Ox King said matter-of-factly.  
  
"NOT HUMAN? YOU MEAN I'M AN ALIEN? AM I LIKE A SHAPE-SHIFTER?"  
  
"Yes in a way you are an alien but no, you're not a shape shifter. See let's hang on. I'll start from the beginning. When your mother and I were younger, just married, we lived on a farm. Well one day we were out farming and this space pod came crashing into the corn fields. Naturally, your mother and I were curious so we went over to have a look. In the middle of the field was a crater the size of a house and in the crater there was a pod. We both went down to have a look and in the pod was a baby. It looked human. So we opened the door and picked it-you out. We were shocked to see that there was a tail growing from your back. A tail. We took you home to look after, not fazed at all by the tail and fed you. Boy did you eat a lot. Enough to feed a fully-grown man. Well I must say. You were certainly feisty. You screamed and wailed and you were incredibly strong, we he had to drug you. So naturally, your mother and I were curious about what race you came from. We looked into every resource available and finally discovered that you were a Saiyan."  
  
"SAIYAN? AREN'T THEY THE ALIENS THAT ARE COMING TO CHIKYUU?" Chichi was screaming. The Ox King lowered his head and nodded. Chichi sat back down on the bed, shock over-taking her.  
  
"So-so-so why aren't I really strong and evil now?" Chichi asked quietly.  
  
"Well something happened. You looked at the full moon and changed into this giant monkey that we later found out was called Oozaru. It happens to every Saiyan upon sight of the full moon. Well anyway when you were in this Oozaru form you went on a rampage and fell down a cliff. You must have hit your head really hard because when you changed back you were quiet, docile and all your strength seemed to have vanished. We had you tail surgically removed later on." The Ox King finished.  
  
"Oh. Is that why Gohan's so strong? 'Cause of his heritage? My heritage?" The Ox King nodded.  
  
"That reassurance you felt before, that you couldn't explain? That was your Saiyan instincts."  
  
"So. I'm an alien. Dad I think I need some time alone." Her father nodded and exited the room leaving Chichi sitting on her bed.  
  
"Oh Dad!" Chichi cried out just before he left. Her father turned around. "What's my Saiyan name?" The Ox King looked at her and said,  
  
"Carripa. Your Saiyan name is Carripa."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter: Vegeta gets his A into G and gets training while trying to deal with rejection, Goku starts training hard under the watchful eye of King Kai, Yamcha's scored himself a screw, Kami seems to have a plan (even I don't know what it is yet) involving Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and Chou tzu are searching for their perverted colleague and Buruma and Nappa appear (emphasis on appear) to have their hands fill with the natives of Ryaanara and Chichi is trying to deal with finding out she is an alien. What will happen? Only time will tell.  
  
Author's Note: What do you think? I decided to reveal Carripa's identity earlier than I thought I would. Oh well, that doesn't matter I hope you guys like it. Does anyone have any idea about what I can do with Yamcha? I'm stuck. *Knits eyebrows and pulls hair out * WHAT HAVE I GOT MYSELF INTO???? R&R 


	6. Not A Whore!

Quick Note: So what did you guys think of the last chapter? I didn't get very many reviews ._. Anyway, my parents are thinking about taking the computr off me! So I'll only be allowed on 1 hour a day. Something about I don't partake in family life yadda yadda ya. Well they're thinking about getting a new computer and I'm trying to persuade mum to let me have this old one in my room. You know what that means? ALL NIGHTERS!!!!! Just for you guys I'm gunna stay up all night on the computer, fall asleep at school (curse it) the next day and get detention! Feel honoured. That is, on the provisor that I get it in my room. I'll try my hardest though I promise. Anyway onto the story. The response to it wasn't favourable. I didn't get that many ideas and I'm a little disappointed. If I don't get some more by the time I'm finished writing this (it'll take me a few days) I'm not putting Chapter 7 out until I get 10 reviews ok? Oh, but the people who guessed who Carripa is, will get it sent to them anyway. Anyway, I'll try again to talk about the story. In this chapter we find out how Vegeta handles rejection, Goku learns some special attacks from King Kai, don't expect much from the Yamcha/Tien/Chou tzu/Krillin/Kami/Popo side of things ok? I'm currently waiting for emails telling me what the hell to do with that idea *hint hint *. King Arit starts making his move on Buruma, and Chichi tries to come to terms with finding out about her heritage, Read, Enjoy, Review. Oh and I had an idea. What do you think of the idea super human? Like super saiyan? Not finalised yet just an idea. Anyway this was a long quick note a? ^_^  
  
Chapter 6: I am not a whore!  
  
Vegeta blasted along Snake Way, the wind whipping his face as he pushed on. He couldn't believe it. Kai wasn't even giving him a chance! Anger boiled up inside him and he found another gear. His speed increased and Vegeta looked over his shoulder to the planet he had just left. Two days, Kai had said. Two days of flying non-stop? How was he supposed to make it back in time to train?  
  
"I'll make you pay for this, Kakarot. No matter how hard I have to train, I swear I'll beat you one day. I'll make you pay for constantly humiliating me." Vegeta sighed angrily and continued flying. It was going to be a long two days.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'An alien. I'm an alien," Chichi thought. 'Who would have thought I of all people would be an alien. What's Goku going to think? Will he still love me?'  
  
'Of course I will, Chi,' Goku's voice sounded in her head.  
  
'Goku! What on Chikyuu are you doing in my head?'  
  
'I have no idea. Talking to you I guess. Don't know how though.'  
  
'Probably something to do with me being an alien."  
  
"Come off it, Chi. You're still the same person I fell in love with. And this Saiyan thing explains a lot about a lot. Like that area on your back. When I rub it, you pur remember. That must be where your tail goes. And Gohan's strength. And why I've always been able to see into your head like this.'  
  
'I've been able to see into your head for a long time as well. Since.'  
  
'Since we bit each other remember?'  
  
'Don't know what the hell provoked that. It must have been Saiyan instinct. Then why did you bite back?' Chichi's hand absently rubbed the bite mark on her neck.  
  
'I don't know. In fact I have no idea.'  
  
'Listen, Chi. I'm real sorry but I have to go now. King Kai wants me to catch this cricket. I'll talk to you later OK?  
  
'Ok,' Chichi said nodding her head even though Goku couldn't see her. Their connection went blank.  
  
"How am I going to tell Gohan? Finding out you mum is an alien is hard enough without finding out you are," mumbled Chichi.  
  
"He already knows," the Ox King walked in.  
  
"How?" asked Chichi disbelievingly.  
  
"He doesn't know he's a Saiyan, but he knows there's something different about him."  
  
"That poor kid," Chichi mumbled miserably.  
  
"It won't affect him. He didn't get any of the Saiyan attitude, just the strength. Apart from that, he's a spitting image of Goku; mentally at least." (A/N erm even I'm not sure if that's a good thing?)  
  
"I suppose you're right. Dad, I'm going to have a sleep, I think I need some rest." Chichi's father nodded and she climbed into bed.  
  
"Night," she said.  
  
"Goodnight, Chi. Remember, you'll always be my daughter not matter what race you are." Chichi nodded, smiling. (A/N it's not nighttime but what else could I say?)  
  
"Dad. What happened to Mum?" Chichi asked suddenly. The Ox King froze and turned around to face his daughter.  
  
"Chichi, I don't think you're ready for that just yet. I'll tell you tomorrow ok?" Chichi nodded again and the Ox King left.  
  
'What could have happened to her?' wondered Chichi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Where the hell is that baka,' wondered Krillin, searching for Yamcha's ki.  
  
'I don't know, Krillin,' Chou tzu spoke to him (A/N Chou tzu is telepathic, they're not bonded yuk! =p).  
  
"He's probably at his apartment, with some chick he picked up off the streets."  
  
"Nah, I checked his apartment and Tien's going to his girlfriend's place."  
  
"Ok then. I'll go check the local bars, strip clubs and massage lounges."  
  
"Ok then. Catch up soon. How 'bout we meet up at Capsule Corp. (A/N They're friends with Dr and Mrs. B. Dr and Mrs. B are Vegeta's mum and dad but he didn't like his last name and changed it to Ouji ok? But none of them are related to then expect Veggie? And Vegeta lives next door to Capsule Corp)" Krillin told him. The connection went blank. What could Kami possibly want with Yamcha?  
  
'If it was me, I'd rather he was as far away as possible," Krillin thought. He remembered the day that Yamcha into their lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Tien let's go get that stuff for Chichi," Krillin said, abruptly ending the sparring match that he was losing.  
  
"Na Goku can do it! I mean it is his wife and food!" Krillin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah but she's having a baby! He wants to be with her, especially considering the baby's due any day now!" Krillin reasoned.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, I'd still like to spar but I 'spose a little trip to town won't hurt too much." Krillin smiled and said,  
  
"Eer what did she need again?" Krillin asked sheepishly. Tien rolled his eyes and said,  
  
"It's all ordered, there was too much to remember! Goku sure eats a lot."  
  
"Tell me about it. I remember when we were kids, and Goku used to go to the parties. He'd eat them people hosting it out of house and home!"  
  
"Yeah, anyway, come on," Tien said. Krillin nodded and they blasted into the sky, heading for the city.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There you are. That'll be three thousand, six hundred and ninety-four dollars, fifty-two cents," said the checkout clerk. She looked sideways at Tien and Krillin as they payed for the food and walked out of the supermarket. They were just about to blast into the sky, when they heard a woman scream.  
  
"It's the checkout girl!" yelled Tien. Krillin flew back into the store, Tien hot on his trail. A man with a balaclava and gloves on had a gun to the woman's head and she was fumbling with the key to the cash register. She handed it to the man and he looked around, pointing the gun at the people in the store.  
  
"If any of you, tell anyone about this, I swear I'll find out who it was and I'll come back here and send you into the next dimension!" he yelled. Krillin handed his bags of food to Tien, and walked casually up to the man. The robber spun and looked at him, placing the gun in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"What you gunna do 'bout it, shorty? Or is it baldy?" he joked. Krillin grinned and looked at him.  
  
"You might wanna come with me, dude," Krillin said calmly.  
  
"Any why would I do that? You're half my size and about a fifth of my strength!" Krillin grinned again. How wrong was this guy? In a moment, Krillin had the gun in his hand and the figure was on the floor of the supermarket. Krillin placed the gun to the back of his neck (not that he needed it) and said,  
  
"Stand up, give the girl the money. Then take off you balaclava and stand over there by the guy with the baseball cap and all the bags," he indicated to Tien. The guy gulped and handed the money back. He then slid off his balaclava to reveal a head of spiky hair and a scarred face.  
  
"And your name is?" Krillin asked, bending the gun easily. He received a shocked look from the spectators. The man gulped again. This guy could bend guns with his bare hand!  
  
"Yamcha."  
  
"And what business do you have here Yamcha?"  
  
"I-I-I-I-I-I was getting some money for whores," he told Krillin quietly. Krillin felt sick.  
  
"Hmm. Well I'm not going to dob you in, if you promise to change your ways," Krillin told him. Yamcha nodded. Krillin grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and blasted into the sky, Tien following.  
  
"Should we introduce him to the gang?" Krillin asked Tien.  
  
"'Spose it couldn't hurt. Maybe Vegeta can knock some sense into him," Tien grinned.  
  
"You might be right," Krillin told him, as they headed for Goku's place; food and Yamcha in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes. Yamcha had changed his ways, but he'd never lost his sick love for girls. Krillin sighed and continued flying. He landed just outside Firecats Strip Club. Krillin walked up to the door, knocked the guard unconscious and walked in. He began searching for Yamcha's ki. When he found it wasn't present, he walked out again. Strip Clubs had never been his thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where be bitch from Buruma-sei," the guard yelled into the harem. Buruma stood, her eyebrows knotting. Oh well. At least he didn't mention her hair. She walked over to where the guard was standing and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Be you not bowing to me, whore?" the guard smirked. Buruma was outraged. She had never and would never bow to anyone, she was a princess. And she most certainly was not a whore! Buruma glared at him. She only came up to his chest but she still glared.  
  
"Be we stubborn? Well. I be sure that the King be beating that out of you tonight. He be sending me here to tell you to be getting dressed. Aisle number 357, rack number 87 outfit 13," the guard told her. "You be ready in 20 minutes." The guard then exited, leaving Buruma fuming. She turned to the other girls.  
  
"What does this aisle, rack, outfit thing mean?" she asked angrily. One of the girls spoke up.  
  
"The King chooses what clothes he wishes us to wear when we are in his presence. You outfit is over this way," the girl told her, pointing to the skankiest area of the wardrobe. Buruma dismissed her with a flick of her hand and she walked over to the wardrobe. It took her several minutes to locate rack 87 and several more to find outfit 13. When she picked it up, Buruma nearly threw it away in disgust. It was an outfit the colour of her hair. There were giant blue, knee-high leather boots, a blue g-string with a blue bra joined to it with blue (A/N erm you know those things people drape over their beds that hand from the roof? Mosquito nets? Well it's that sort of material ok? Like net curtains.) There was a blue teddy and long blue gloves that would come up to her elbows.  
  
"I'm not wearing these slutty clothes! I'm a princess!" she screamed. One of the girls came up to her and explained that if she didn't wear it, the King would be very mad.  
  
"I don't care! The King's no match for me! Do you not remember my display earlier today? Or do I have to remind you," she sneered.  
  
"No your majesty. But, Princess, I advise that you wear it if you do not want your cover blown," the girl told her. Buruma grinned at the usage of her title.  
  
"Oh very well then. But don't think I'm parading around the palace in it. Get me a dressing gown. NOW!" she yelled. The girl hurried out and Buruma changed into the skanky clothes. The girl came back with the dressing gown and Buruma covered herself as soon as she could. She pulled her spiky hair up into a messy bun (with difficulty) before turning to the other girls and saying,  
  
"If any of you whores say anything to ANYONE about what I am wearing, you will join the guard in the next dimension!" she snapped. The girls all nodded and Buruma walked out of the harem, her boots clunking on the polished floors. She made her way to the room in which she had first met the King. A guard was standing there and when he saw her, he approached her looking disappointed.  
  
'He thought I was going to walk 'round in those whorey clothes! What a loser.' He walked up to her and tried to grab her arm. She yanked it out of his grip and he shrugged and headed down the hall. Buruma followed. Her thoughts turned to Nappa. She wondered where he was. Sitting in some cell most probably. Although it wouldn't bother him, he was too brain dead to care.  
  
Buruma walked for what seemed like hours but was actually only minutes. The guard stopped suddenly and Buruma looked up to see two giant oak doors. The guard tapped the knocker three times and the doors swung open. He indicated for her to go inside and she walked in. The doors closed behind her. The room was large and circular, like most rooms in the palace. There was a giant four-poster bed in the middle of the room, and various objects, drawers and furniture around the room. Buruma noticed a door to the left. She heard a shower running and assumed the King was in there. She sat down on the bed and waited. Only Kami knew what would happen that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, oh YEAH!" screamed Rachel, as she bucked her hips beneath Yamcha. Rachel sighed as she reached her orgasm and Yamcha withdrew. She whimpered at the loss of him inside her and snuggled up to his side. Yamcha grinned and put his arm around the girl. She really was a good fuck. The night had been filled with multiple orgasms and each trying to please the other (although in Yamcha's case he usually let Rachel do all the work). Yamcha looked down at the sleeping girl on his chest. She would be exhausted for another few hours yet. He climbed out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He then walked out the door, leaving Rachel sleeping. She was done for. Time to find another chick to screw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Kami," Gohan said, "where's my daddy?"  
  
"He's training with Vegeta at a King's house," Kami told the child.  
  
"Wow! My daddy's at a King's place?" Gohan was amazed. Kami smiled and said,  
  
"Yes he is. Your daddy is a very powerful man, Gohan. You could be just like him if you want."  
  
"How?" Gohan asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"All you have to do is train really hard. You could even be more powerful than him if I am not mistaken."  
  
"Oh no! I could never be more powerful than Dad! He's way strong!" Kami smiled.  
  
"Come, child. Why don't you train with Yajarobe for a while."  
  
"OK," said Gohan. He walked over to Yajarobe and pulled his food away from him.  
  
"I'll give it back if you fight me!" he told Yajarobe. Yajarobe grumbled before agreeing and in a moment the two were sparring, Gohan however, was winning by miles.  
  
"You promise us great things, demi-saiyan. I only hope you can live up to these expectations."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter: Vegeta arrives back on Chikyuu to find our favourite villain (Yamcha) and kick the shit out of him, Goku catches Gregory and begins to learn Kaoken (is that how you spell it? I don't know), the King of Ryaanara advances (stupidly) on Buruma, Mr. Popo locates this girl Kami sent him to retrieve, Tien, Krillin and Chou tzu bring back Yamcha, Chichi finds out what happened to her mother and Gohan gets training with the other Z Fighters.  
  
Author's Note: So what you think? I'm gunna take a break from writing. This took me ages to get right and I'm sure that the other chapters are better. I have a bad case of writer's block and am going to stop writing for a week sorry! I have plenty of ideas but every time I try to write them down, the words disappear or they just don't sound right. And from now on, I'm going to write the chapters in blocks of 5 e.g 1 thru 5 then have a weeks rest, 6 thru 10 have a weeks rest etc. I'm sorry but these last two chapters my writing has been deteriorating! It's for the good of you guys (the fans). And my friend may possibly be getting me a computer (that way my parents have no excuse). I hope to have the next chapter up by the 25th (it's the 16th today). And does anyone know what happened to Chichi's mother (except me) I'm making it up but can you guess? Think Goku and Gohan. I'll say no more. Anyone who guesses will be added to my update list, who get the next chapter sent to their inbox and frequent emails from me asking for HELP! So guys, R&R have fun! Sorry about the delay ( Oh and I still don't know what I'm doing with Yamcha, HELP! And I want ideas about Super Human as well! They's look just like they do Super Saiyan.  
  
Kaibun 


	7. Say Goodbye

Quick Note: Hey today I got a writing desk just big enough for a computer. maybe for my 17th birthday.. Anyway I'm sorry this chapter is late but my writer's block stayed present longer than I expected. And I'm on an emotional roller coaster right now. My boyfriend of four years just told me he's moving to the other end if the country, hundreds of kilometres away. I can't believe it; I'm in a state of shock. So I'm really sorry if my sad depressed mood shows up in this chapter. I can't believe he's going. He's leaving on January 3 so at least we get to spend Christmas together. I'm gunna miss him ,_, Ok so I didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter I'm disappointed. I got no help about Yamcha, or the Super Human idea so you realise how hard it is for me to write WITH NO INSPIRATION! And because no-one said anything about Chichi's mother, or Yamcha, I'm not putting it in this chapter. In fact, you're lucky I'm posting this. I said I wouldn't if I didn't have 10 reviews it's only to take my mind of my boyfriend that I'm writing this! So review, or I swear I'll keep writing chapters and not post them. Sorry if I sound agro I'm just really gutted about him leaving and stuff. Anyway on with chapter 7; R&R  
  
Chapter 7: Say good-bye to your sorry asses (where the hell did that come from?)  
  
"Yamcha, I think you'd better come with us," Krillin spoke assertively.  
  
"K-k-k-krillin, T-t-tien, Ch-ch-chou tzu! W-w-w-what are you guys doing here?" Yamcha asked shakily.  
  
"We're looking for you, because Kami won't give us our reward if we don't drag you sorry ass back to him," Tien told him angrily. Yamcha looked to Chou tzu for help, but the little man stood, arms folded next to Tien. Yamcha turned to Krillin, who seemed angry beyond anything he'd seen him.  
  
"Cheating on Lisa, aye?" Krillin asked menacingly. He was quite out of character.  
  
"Well she was cheating on me with Vegeta! I've known for ages and don't pretend you guys don't know about it! I can't believe you! You're my friends and you never told me," Yamcha yelled, lieing through the holes in his back teeth. Suddenly, Picollo fazed in behind Yamcha and rammed him up against the wall.  
  
"For starters, baka, we ARE NOT your friends! For seconds, why the fuck would Vegeta go near anything female? Let alone one you of all people had already screwed! What on Chikyuu gave you that idea!" Picollo yelled, spraying Yamcha with spit. Yamcha stayed surprisingly cool through Picollo's outburst. When Picollo had finished, he shook himself from his grip and stepped back.  
  
"I happen to have my reasons for suspecting Lisa. Before when I was walking out of the bar with Rachel,"  
  
"Aha! So you admit you were cheating!" Krillin said triumphantly. Yamcha ignored him and continued.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, when I was walking out I saw Lisa. She said something 'bout knowing I was cheating and said Vegeta told her. Doesn't that mean anything?" he said pointedly, rather than asked.  
  
"Vegeta only told her because he can't stand you!" Picollo roared in his face.  
  
"Very right, green man. Now if you don't mind, I should like a little time alone with our friend Yamcha here," Vegeta's cool voice floated lazily across the air. Yamcha's face turned so white it made the alley in which they were standing look grey.  
  
"Yes, Yamcha. I'm back. And you'd better be feeling lucky," he smirked. The others all grinned and took off, leaving Yamcha to deal with an obviously very pissed Vegeta.  
  
(A/N sorry bout that guys but I was writing this and I just realised I totally forgot about Picollo! Sorry Picollo fans! Let's just pretend he spent the whole time meditating OK? And I know the time is a little strange 'cause Vegeta has supposedly been flying for two days and stuff but it's been 4 days since they started training at Kami's lookout OK? 4 days for all of them including Buruma and Nappa)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me, madame," Mr. Popo's deep voice echoed across the car park. The medium height black haired girl looked over at the source of the voice. She almost screamed when she saw Mr. Popo standing there.  
  
" 'Tis Ok, Miss. I am not here to harm you. I need you to come with me, Kami, guardian of the earth requests your presence." The girl looked at him, shaking and then nodded. Mr. Popo walked up to her and picked her up, placing her in the magic carpet. He climbed on himself and then they fazed out.  
  
'That wasn't so hard,' thought Mr. Popo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bloody cricket," Goku panted as he ran after the bug, mallet raised high in the air. This was a task that seemed boring, even to Goku.  
  
"Goku!" King Kai called. Goku stopped and looked in the direction the voice had come. He found King Kai standing outside his house. Goku flew back over to him and asked,  
  
"What is it, King Kai?"  
  
"Have you seen Vegeta these last two days? I assumed he was meditating but I haven't seen him anywhere. He hasn't come up to eat and I've searched the planet five times. Do you think you could search for his ki for me?" King Kai asked.  
  
"Sure," Goku replied. He concentrated and searched for Vegeta's energy. When he located it, Goku gave a start.  
  
"He's not on this planet, King Kai! He's gone back to Chikyuu!" Goku yelled.  
  
"What? Are you sure Goku?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. I'd know his ki anywhere and he's definitely back there."  
  
"Why? Do you think he heard us talking about him?"  
  
"You mean heard you talking about him," Goku corrected.  
  
"Whatever, do you though?"  
  
"I think it's quite possible. I mean we found Bubbles soon after we finished talking so he must have caught him and overheard us whilst bringing Bubbles back," Goku said, sounding incredibly smart for him. King Kai sighed.  
  
"You can go back to training Goku," King Kai told him. The tall man nodded and went back to Gregory.  
  
'Poor Vegeta,' thought Goku, 'he must be feeling real stink right now. I hope he still wants to be friends though I don't blame him if he doesn't!'  
  
'Maybe I should have tried him a bit longer. He certainly caught the monkey faster than Goku. Maybe he wasn't such a no hoper? Bit late now,' King Kai thought, before walking inside and turning his thoughts to the task at hand; Goku's dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Kami," Gohan whined. "Yajarobe is being boring! He won't fight!" Gohan's bottom lip pouted.  
  
"Don't worry, Gohan. The others should be back soon." As if on que, the four (including Picollo whom I didn't forget this time) shot up onto the lookout, all landing with a clink.  
  
"Where is Yamcha?" Kami asked.  
  
"Well we cornered him in an ally and then Vegeta showed up. So we left him to knock the shit out of Yamcha," Krillin told him.  
  
"Very well. He will come back here for his senzu bean when Vegeta is finished with him. That is if he survives it." The others all nodded and one by one they began to spar.  
  
"Krillin! I want you to come over here!" Kami called. Krillin nodded and flew towards Kami and Gohan.  
  
"Hey, lil' dude!" he said to Gohan, ruffling the kid's hair.  
  
"Krillin. I want you to spar with Gohan here," Kami told him. Krillin looked up in disbelief.  
  
"I can't! Goku would kill me if I hurt his son!"  
  
"What's to say you'll hurt him?" Kami asked sneakily.  
  
"You saying I suck?" Krillin asked jokingly.  
  
"No I'm saying you are to fight him. And I warn you, don't go easy on him!" Krillin nodded and turned to Gohan.  
  
"Well, lil' bro. Let's get down to business." And they both took their starting stances. "You go first, Gohan," Krillin told him. The little kid nodded and launched himself at Krillin, landing a punch right in the middle of his face. Krillin was sent flying backwards.  
  
"Holy shit, kid! What a punch! I think Kami is right. You definitely have your father's fighting abilities!" Krillin said as he gingerly rubbed his nose. He stood up again and continued the fight.  
  
" 'Tis not all his father's ability. 75% of it is his mother," Kami whispered inaudibly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome, my pet," said the King as he walked in from his bathroom in a towel. Buruma looked over her shoulder at the man who had tried to kiss her. She glared at him and said irritably,  
  
"Arita." The man's face contorted. She knew why. She hated it when people didn't use her title.  
  
"It's King Arita, you whore! Address me properly!"  
  
"I'll talk to you however I want!" she snapped back, crossing her arms. The King looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You have spunk. I admire that. But this just isn't going to work if you don't obey me," he told her calmly. Buruma focused on keeping her ki level down. It was threatening to explode all around her. She really wanted to kill this bug. But she'd have some fun first. Buruma looked up at the King. He put his hands around her arms and stood her up. In one quick movement, he had ripped her dressing gown off her. He looked her up and down a few more times than was needed.  
  
"I chose well," he admired. Buruma glared at him. He smirked and walked up behind her, placing his hands on her waist and placing his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Tonight, you do whatever I want you to," he told her. Buruma just rolled her eyes and concentrated on lowering her ki. The King nipped playfully at her neck, before sliding his hands, slowly down her legs and then running them back up again. He moved his hands to her breasts but she drew away. The King smiled and walked up to her. He pressed his body hard against hers. The King placed his hands on her ass and pushed her into him, trying to kiss her. Buruma tilted her head sideways, so he missed. Buruma decided it was time for her to have some fun. The King was doing nothing for her. She was a saiyan and therefore she could control her sexual reactions (I made this up but oh well. I have plans for it in the future ^_~ ). She moved her hand down towards his manhood and stopped, just before she reached it. He grabbed her hand and moved it onto him.  
  
'Now, Nappa,' Buruma thought to the other saiyan.  
  
Nappa heard his Princess's words and all of a sudden his ki engulfed him in a dazzling light. The guards all looked at the tall saiyan.  
  
"This, is for locking me up!" he roared at the guards. Then, he shot them, one by one in the chest with beams of ki. When they were all gone, Buruma searched for Buruma's ki. Locating it, he flew in her direction.  
  
'I'm coming, Princess,' he thought to her.  
  
Buruma heard Nappa and smirked. She pushed the King off her with so much force he went flying into the wall.  
  
"What the?" he yelled as he picked himself up, glaring at Buruma. She smirked evilly.  
  
"Thought you could do away with me Arita? Thought you could make me some common palace slut? Well I've got news for you. When we first arrived and you asked me who I was, I wasn't exactly telling you the whole truth. I am Princess Buruma of Buruma-sei. I am heir to the throne. I am a saiyan and the most powerful one in a millennia. I am the supposed legendary. And you dared to try and make me your bed mate?" she roared at the now cowering King. "That bald guy that you locked away, he's my personal guard. He has been with me since the moment I was born. He is an Elite warrior of Buruma- sei. You don't pick your enemies wisely, Arita," she said, malice dancing in her eyes. The King straightened up and smiling, said,  
  
"Whatever, PRINCESS if you were as strong as you say you are, then the ki reading devices would have picked them up," he said confidentally. Buruma grinned even wider.  
  
"See that's where you're wrong, Arita. Nappa and I are able to lower our ki to almost non-existent," she told him. Arita's face fell and turned a stony white.  
  
"Please, Buruma, don't kill me," he pleaded. Buruma was disgusted. Begging for his life? How dishonourable was that? Saiyans always tried to die in battle, it was dishonourable to die the way this man was begging not to. Speaking of which,  
  
"Change yourself back, you weakling. You do not deserve to take on the appearance of a Saiyan," she sneered at the cowardly figure. Almost immediately, the man vanished and in turn, a crustacean appeared in his place.  
  
"Nappa will be here any moment now. When he has arrived, I will kill you. You have a few moments to live, Arita. Use them wisely."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"V-v-v-vegeta! What are you doing here? I thought you were training with Goku?" Yamcha said shakily. Vegeta smirked at the pathetic creature lying on the concrete of the alley before him.  
  
"I had other plans," Vegeta said simply. He picked up Yamcha by the scruff of the neck and rammed him against the wall. "You were cheating on her weren't you? Weren't you, you dirty bastard," Vegeta sneered. Yamcha gulped.  
  
"I didn't mean to, honest, but I needed sex and she wouldn't give me any!" he reasoned. Vegeta looked at him in disgust. He punched the man in the face, and a trickle of blood appeared out of his nose. "You bloody bastard!" he screamed at Vegeta. Vegeta just smirked and kicked Yamcha in the nuts. The man went cross-eyed and doubled over, clutching his groin.  
  
"What was that for?" he wheezed.  
  
"Yamcha, you no longer need sex," Vegeta told him quietly. Yamcha looked up at him, shocked. Vegeta launched himself at Yamcha and continually pummelled him in the face. Giant lumps appeared on Yamcha's face and one of his eyes that Vegeta had struck repeatedly had completely closed. Blood was now gushing from his nose and his lip was cut in several places.  
  
"Like that aye?" Vegeta asked angrily. He spun and kicked Yamcha in the stomach. The crack of Yamcha's ribs as the snapped into several pieces was music to Vegeta's ears. He shot a ki blast at Yamcha's arm, leaving it a bloody mess. Vegeta drew back his arm and with all the force he could, punched Yamcha again in the face. The now unconscious figure slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood. Vegeta used his ki to make Yamcha float into the air, then, using his ki still, blasted into the air, Yamcha alongside him. It wasn't that Vegeta wasn't strong enough to carry him, he just didn't want blood on his gi. Let alone Yamcha's blood. Vegeta looked upwards towards Kami's lookout. He wanted Yamcha? For all Vegeta cared he could have him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Morning, Dad," Chichi greeted her father. The Ox King looked up from his bowl of food and smiled.  
  
"Morning, Chi." Chichi sat down at the table across from her father and looked at him seriously.  
  
"Dad. I want to know what happened to Mum." The Ox King paled and looked up.  
  
"Chi, I'm not sure you're ready for it yet."  
  
"Do you think I will ever be ready for it? Do you think I will ever really accept the fact that I'm an alien? Why can't you just tell me, Dad?" she yelled angrily, standing up and slamming her hands down on the table, making it collapse. "Holy kuso! What did I do?" she clapped her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Chi, I think some of your Saiyan strength is starting to resurface," her father told her grimly. Chichi sat down in the chair carefully. She placed her head in her hands and began crying.  
  
"All I want is to be normal again!" she wailed. Her dad walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"There, there, Chi. It's alright. In time you will learn to control your strength. Look at Goku and Vegeta? And all the other Z Fighters. They can control their's so there's no reason you can't yours. When Goku gets back, I'm sure he'll help you learn, honey," her father soothed.  
  
'I will, Chi. I promise.'  
  
'Goku is that you?'  
  
'Yeah, one and only.'  
  
'Goku how am I going to learn to control this?'  
  
'Same way I did, Chi. Practise. That's all you can do. While I'm gone, I want you to practice lowering your energy and locating others OK? Just concentrate. When I get back, and after the Saiyans leave, I'll teach you how to fly.' Chichi's heart lightened at the thought of being able to fly.  
  
'Thanks, Goku. You don't know how much this means to me.'  
  
'That's Ok, Chi. I love you. I'd do anything for you.'  
  
'And I you, Goku.'  
  
'Yeah anyway I have to go, catch this stupid cricket still! I'll talk to you later. Practise what I told you!'  
  
'Love you Goku.' Then the connection went blank. Chichi sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Goku was going to be there to help her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter: Mr. Popo brings Kami the mysterious girl, Goku catches Gregory and tries to teach Chichi how to control her ki, Krillin and the Z Fighters get training, Kami starts teaching Gohan personally (before Picollo relieves him of that duty ^_^ ), Buruma realises what she's wearing and gets changed before Nappa arrives, then kills the king (yay!) Vegeta gets down to some serious training without Goku and Yamcha is bleeing and battered, but who really cares!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry bout the mushy mushy lovey dovey stuff :p but every story needs a little bit. By now you've probably all guessed I hate Yamcha. So YAMCHA LOVERS SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS!!!!!!!!!! I need some ideas about Yamcha, Super Human, and I also need to find out if ANYONE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED TO CHICHI'S MOTHER! If you guess correctly, I'll add you to the mailing list. This is the only way to get on the list, by correctly guessing the answers to these sort of questions. People on the list will get the next chapter sent to their inbox before I post it on ffnet and regular updates and also get to help me with ideas more than anyone else. So get typin' and I look forward to your reviews. Won't post next chapter 'till I get at LEAST 6 reviews OK? Good. R&R  
  
Kaibun 


	8. Not All They're Cracked Up To Be

Author's Note: Listen guys, I apologise profusely for the lateness of this chapter I'm so so so so so so so so so infinity so's sorry! If it's any consolation, go and read my other fics; Till Death Do We Part and Us, Murderers and Killers? They both have five or six chapters. Anyway, I am so sorry like I said before but I've had all this school shit *sighs * that I really needed done and my teacher would think me a little weird if I said, hey, Miss, I didn't finish my essay because I was writing Dragonball Z stories *~* I had Chapters eight and nine typed out but then goddamit my disk wiped itself! Anyway, I'm not going to be a frequent updater until after about the 5th ish of January, 'cause my b/f leaves on the 3rd and I want to spend my last days with him as much as I can. Anyway, there'll be heaps of chapters because I'll be depressed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Heroes aren't all they're cracked up to be  
  
"Holy kuso!" Buruma yelled as she realised what she was wearing. "I can't let Nappa see me like this!" Buruma looked around the room for something to put on. She eyed her dressing gown lying on the floor next to the cowering King. Hastily, she picked it up and pulled it on. Just as she was finishing tying the cord around her waist, the doors burst open and Nappa stumbled in. Buruma rolled her eyes. "Nappa, couldn't you be any quieter?"  
  
"Sorry, Milady," he apologised. Buruma shrugged it off and turned her attention to the task at hand; the King.  
  
"You know, I could kill you slowly and painfully, but I'm going to do you a favour and kill you quickly. It's not that I like you or anything, but I have better things to do with my time. Goodbye, Arita," Buruma smirked. She raised her palm and a humming sound filled the Chambers. A small ball of blue light appeared in her hands and she stretched open her hand further, before releasing the light. It travelled straight into the heart of the King, and Buruma watched as the bug before her disintegrated in front of her eyes. It was over all too soon. Buruma sighed.  
  
"Nappa, I want you to go and alert the Kingdom of this hellhole, that their King has been killed. Search the planet for anything useful, and meet up with me in the Entrance Hall as soon as you are finished," Buruma instructed. Nappa nodded, and flew out of the room. "I have to go and put some decent clothes on," she muttered, and with that, Buruma exited the room leaving nothing but the King's ashes on the floor.  
  
Five minutes later, she arrived back at the harem. All the girls were sitting in the middle of the room. They looked up when Buruma entered.  
  
"Get me my armour!" she barked. One of the shorter girls jumped up and re- appeared a moment later with Buruma's Saiyan armour. Buruma walked into the wardrobe and closed the door, before changing out of the skanky clothes (which she then proceeded to burn). As she pulled the ridiculous hair tie out of her head, a small girl opened the wardrobe door.  
  
"Er excuse me, Princess Buruma. But we were wondering what happened to the King? Did he do anything to you?" Buruma smirked as she pulled her chest plate over her head. It fell with a clunk on her shoulders.  
  
"I dealt with him alright. Let me just tell you, that you no longer have a King, so if you wish to leave this harem you may. My personal guard has alerted your kingdom and most of the King's guards are probably joining him in the other dimension by now," she told the girl. Buruma sat down on a table, and pulled on her boots. The girl gaped.  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM??" she yelled. Buruma looked up and nodded. The girl ran out screaming. "Oh my Kami! Princess Buruma killed the King! All heil Princess Buruma!" As Buruma walked out of the wardrobe, the harem girls all sank to their knees. She looked at them sceptically. A tall blonde girl stood up and answered her unspoken question.  
  
"King Arita had us imprisoned. Most of us here," she indicated to the other harem girls, "were and still are married/mated/bonded. He took us unwillingly from our home planets and proceeded to continually rape us. He did the same with girls of his own planet, and most people here hate him. You have done us a wonderful favour in killing him and for that we are eternally grateful to you," the girl sank to her knees again.  
  
'Well, well, well. Who would've thought I scored myself another planet without even knowing it,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Very well then. One of you," she snapped to the harem girls, "take me to a place where I can address your people publicly." The blonde girl she was talking to indicated the way in which to head. Buruma walked out the door of the harem, flanked by several of the whores. "You, with the blonde hair!" Buruma snapped. The girl looked up. "Go and inform your people of the recent happenings. I need to talk to my guard, Nappa." The girl nodded and hurried off in another direction. Buruma kept her path and headed for the Entrance Hall. Nappa was sitting on the King's throne. A long line of guards was in front of him. Buruma watched as one by one the guards came forward and Nappa shot ki at them, leaving only a pile of ash. Buruma rolled her eyes, powered up and in a second she had massacred all the guards. Nappa looked at her disapprovingly.  
  
"Milady, you have wrecked all my fun," he sulked. Buruma sighed and indicated for Nappa to follow her. The clunking of their Saiyan boots echoed along the halls as Buruma followed the path the blonde girl had taken. She opened a door from which muffled sounds were coming from. As she walked onto a veranda, cheers erupted from what turned out to be stands. All the Natives of Ryaanara were gathered in the stadium. They all sank onto their many knees as her and Nappa came into view. Buruma held up her hands and they all fell silent.  
  
"We can't stay here, we have business elsewhere." People ohhhhhhhed and booed. One girl came up to Buruma and said,  
  
"We will be eternally grateful. Thank you so much for freeing us. Your pods have been repaired and as soon as you wish you may go on your way."  
  
"We wish to leave immediately," Buruma told her. She beckoned for her to follow her and they did, back into the palace and out the front doors onto a large sweeping lawn. Their pods were sitting in the middle of the lawn. Buruma and Nappa approached them. They seemed as good as new. Buruma spoke in her Native tongue and the pod doors hissed open. They sat themselves inside.  
  
"Thank you so much for your kindness!" yelled the woman bug as the doors closed. The pods blasted into the air, and soon the planet Ryaanara was only a small circle. Buruma punched some keys into the keypad and both pods came to an abrupt halt. The doors opened, and Buruma and Nappa stood on them. They cast an amused eye on the planet beneath them.  
  
"Do you want to do the honours, Nappa or shall I?" she questioned.  
  
"You do it, Milady," Nappa told her. She nodded and quickly summoned a yellow ki ball, then shot it straight at the planet. It soared in a continuous stream before  
  
"BOOM!" coming into contact with the planet. Buruma watched with satisfaction as four or five smaller planets got pulled into the explosion. The planet glowed bright yellow and then, nothing.  
  
"Heroes aren't all they're cracked up to be," Buruma muttered, before walking back inside her pod, and setting the co-ordinates for Chikyuu.  
  
"There is currently five days, one hour, fifty-two minutes and nine seconds left until we reach Chikyuu."  
  
*  
  
"Vegeta you idiot," came the voice from his right Vegeta halted in mid air and looked around to see Yamcha, standing on his own.  
  
"Finally decided to wake up, idiot?" he taunted. Yamcha looked like he wanted to say something but thought the better of it. "Didn't think so," Vegeta smirked. "I want you to fly yourself up there," he pointed at Kami's lookout which was only about 50ft away, "or I will personally blast your sorry ass up there!" he yelled. Yamcha gulped and blasted to the lookout, leaving Vegeta to follow at a leisurely pace.  
  
Vegeta dropped down on the lookout, and saw Yamcha being yelled at by Krillin, Tien, Chou tzu and Kami.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Krillin was yelling, "You total idiot! Kami had a reward for us and we couldn't get it because you were screwing some chick off the streets!" Vegeta smirked and walked over, purposely bumping into Yamcha and knocking him to the ground. The other fighters and Kami sniggered. Yamcha glared up at Vegeta, but did nothing else.  
  
"Now that Yamcha is here, you may receive you reward. All seven of you will train in the pendulum room. It will take you back in time, to a Saiyan battle. See how well you fare against them," Kami told them. "If you follow me, we can start as soon as you please." He indicated for them to follow and they walked into the main building and were then led to a large room at the back of the fortress. Kami pushed open the door.  
  
Vegeta was standing at the back of the group, huffing and complaining about weaklings. As Kami pushed open the door, he heard Vegeta mumble,  
  
"Stupid weakling Saiyans." Kami shut the door with a snap and they all jumped back.  
  
"I warn you, Vegeta these Saiyans are not as you expect, they are stronger than you or Goku. I don't know about the Saiyans in then pendulum room, but I doubt they are as strong as the approaching Saiyans. I believe one of them is the heir to Buruma-sei and the other is the heir's personal bodyguard, so you will have your work cut out for you. I must ask you all to step inside the pendulum room. Stand beneath the pendulum and close your eyes. Your spirits will be transferred to another time and place." The six warriors and one weakling (Yamcha) stepped into the room. It was large and circular and a giant pendulum was hanging in the middle of the room. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, but walked over to the circle beneath the pendulum. The rest followed. Vegeta stood and closed his eyes, feeling totally ridiculous. He was just about to give up and leave when a soaring sensation overtook his body and he lost consciousness.  
  
*  
  
Kami watched, as the seven people in the circle drooped their heads and stopped moving. Kami sighed and walked out of the pendulum room. He cast an amused eye over Yajirobe who was sitting under a palm tree, stuffing his face.  
  
"How come you did not join the others?" he asked the fat man. Yajirobe did not look up or stop eating, but answered.  
  
"I can't be bothered." Kami frowned.  
  
"Surely you want to beat these Saiyans as much as the others?"  
  
"I want to eat, I couldn't care less what the Saiyans do to them." Then he turned away from Kami, signalling that their conversation was over and proceeded to pile as much food as possible (and more) into his mouth. Kami shook his head and walked to the edge of the lookout. He almost had a heart attack, when Mr. Popo materialised in front of him on his magic carpet, with a tall brunette woman. He breathed a sigh of relief, and beckoned Mr. Popo and the woman onto the lookout.  
  
"This is Kami, guardian of the earth. He would like to see you now," Mr, Popo told the girl in his deep rumble. Kami nodded and spoke to Mr. Popo,  
  
"Mr. Popo. The seven warriors of Chikyuu's special forces are currently training inside the pendulum room, I wish you to oversee them and when you feel it is time, bring them back to this world. Is that understood?" Mr. Popo nodded. "Oh, and keep Yajirobe out of my way, send him down to Koran's to get some more senzu beans if he can, would you?" The short black man nodded again and disappeared, reappearing in front of Yajirobe.  
  
"Mr. Kami says you are to go and get some senzu beans from Koran. NOW!" he yelled. Yajirobe whimpered and scuttled away. Mr. Popo chuckled and then made his way to the pendulum room.  
  
*  
  
"No need to be scared Miss, er?" Kami asked. The girl made a sound but Kami didn't hear her. "Sorry, my dear. I didn't quite catch that," he smiled jovially.  
  
"My name is Crystal Austin," she whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
"Well, Miss. Austin, I have summoned you here, because I believe you are the sort of woman capable of possessing a gift I have for you." She frowned, puzzled. "You are how old, Miss. Austin?"  
  
"Twenty in two days."  
  
"Excellent, although I have to hurry, it will not work if you are old than twenty."  
  
"What exactly are you planning to do, green man?" he overlooked the insult and continued.  
  
"How would you like to have er in a way special powers?" he asked her. Her eyes widened.  
  
"What, as in magic?"  
  
"In a way...... Have you ever hear of ki?" she shook her head. "Well, it's the energy that your body possesses. How would you like to be able to control that? To be able to fight with the ability of the strongest people in the world? To fly, and have energy balls at your fingertips?"  
  
"I would like that. Flying....... That'd be awesome." Kami smiled.  
  
"Excellent. With your permission, I am about to grant you this ability. It will also alter your memory; it will be like you've been as powerful as you will be your whole life. You will know how to do things naturally, and how you would have learnt to do things if I hadn't done it for you?" The girl bit her lip.  
  
"How long would it last for?"  
  
"Until the task I have in mind for you is fulfilled."  
  
"Which would be......"  
  
"Close to a year."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"Fine then what?"  
  
"You have my permission to do, to do, well whatever it is you're going to do. Just as long as it doesn't hurt, OK?" Kami nodded then beckoned her closer to him. She stepped over hesitantly. He placed his hand on her head, and concentrated, sending to her the powers, memories and abilities he's promised. A warm glow engulfed his hand and he felt everything seeping out of his hand and into her.  
  
Crystal was amazed. Never had she felt so energetic. A tingling sensation spread through her body and she opened her eyes. All around her was a blue light, like an aura. She felt memories flood into her head and strength force its way into her body. As suddenly as it started, it had stopped. She looked up at Kami he looked drained and weak. As if she had been doing it all her life, Crystal stepped closer to Kami and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving some of her energy to him. She pulled back suddenly as she looked up at the now energetic face of the guardian.  
  
"Wow. What just happened? This is amazing," she breathed. Kami smiled.  
  
"You transferred some of your energy to me, thank you. Now I want you to try flying. When some of the other warriors come out of the pendulum room, I will get them to spar with you although I'd advise you not to go near Yamcha unless you like being played with or Vegeta unless you like being flattened. Got that?" she nodded, and then levitated into the sky on impulse.  
  
"Holy kuso," she murmured as she floated three feet off the ground before instinctively powering up and flying around the lookout several times. Kami smiled and left her to it. She'd be ready as soon as she knew her attacks.  
  
*  
  
When Vegeta woke up, he was shocked to see he was in a totally different place. There was destruction everywhere and nothing stirred, save his companions.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Krillin's voice from his right. It was dark, and only silhouettes could be seen. Buildings were fallen all around them, and Vegeta couldn't even see the others.  
  
"I dunno, baldy. I was hoping you could tell us," Vegeta muttered. He felt Krillin shake his head. Vegeta stood, and then heard the others do so behind him.  
  
"Where are we?" repeated Chou tzu. He climbed onto what he thought was Tien's shoulder.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE HOMSEXUAL!" Vegeta yelled, flinging Chou tzu into the darkness. HE heard Tien scurry after him but thought nothing of it.  
  
"Where's Gohan? Gohan, are you alright?" Krillin voice was worried.  
  
"I'm here, over next to erm Vegeta I think," Gohan answered. Vegeta looked down and saw Gohan standing by his right leg.  
  
"Just don't get too close, brat," he spat at Goku's child. Gohan was used to this abuse from Vegeta and just nodded. "Where's Yamcha?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm here, by Tien and Chou tzu," Yamcha's voice replied. Vegeta sense for him, and then spun 'round and fired a ki ball in Yamcha's direction. He heard a yell of pain then Vegeta smirked though no one could see and said,  
  
"Not anymore. Baka, stay here and don't follow us. The rest of you, come with me," he snarled. Vegeta summoned his ki, and a small yellow orb appeared in his hand, giving off a light showing things within a five-metre radius. They all followed suit, and soon it was like daylight.  
  
"I think Kami sent us to the wrong time! This battle looks like it was over ages ago!" Krillin grumbled.  
  
"Look around for some weakling survivors, maybe we can waste their asses," Vegeta replied, his heart dancing at the anticipation of a good fight.  
  
*  
  
"Gotcha, you stinkin' cricket!" Goku yelled. Gregory yelled in pain and a giant, red, throbbing lump appeared on his head where it had made contact with Goku's mallet.  
  
"Very nice, Goku," King Kai snorted, walking over to where Goku had collapsed in the long grass at the base of an apple tree.  
  
"Thanks, King Kai. So, I guess I've proven myself. What's next?" he asked, his head resting on his hands and his eyes closed.  
  
"Now, Goku. We start training. I'm going to teach you an extremely powerful attack. I don't expect you to be able to cope, it is very advanced and I would be astounded if you did. Even if you DO get it, Goku. I warn you never EVER go past double. Your body wouldn't cope, and would shred itself into tiny little minuscule pieces." Goku opened his eyes and frowned.  
  
"Well? What is it?" he asked impatiently, sitting himself up and leaning against the tree trunk.  
  
"It's called the Kaoken (is that spelt right?)."  
  
*  
  
"Dad! Help me!" Chichi screamed. The Ox King bounded upstairs, shaking the house as he went.  
  
"Chi? Chi what's the matter?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm going insane! I keep hearing these voices in my head telling me that someone's coming to me and it's NOT Goku!" she yelled. The Ox King burst into the room to see Chichi sitting on the windowsill grabbing her hair.  
  
"You sure, Chi?" he asked. She turned to him, tears streaming silently down her face. She nodded.  
  
"It's saying that someone's coming to help me." She paused. There it was again.  
  
'Hello? Chichi? Settle down, it's me, Kami!'  
  
'Kami? As in guardian of the planet Kami?'  
  
'The one and only.'  
  
'Why are you in my head? Who's coming to see me?'  
  
'A girl called Crystal. She's going to be your tutor and teach you how to handle you power. I have, er trained her myself, and she will be very helpful. She should be there within a day.'  
  
'Er, OK then. I'll just er go now OK?'  
  
'OK, Chi. In the meantime, try to teach yourself to fly. Just concentrate on your energy, and it'll happen naturally.' The connection went blank. The Ox King looked at Chichi strangely.  
  
"Never mind," she muttered, before climbing off the window ledge, shooing him out of the room, and beginning her self-teach flying lessons.  
  
*  
  
Next Chapter: Our friends in the pendulum room (and our one enemy) take on some Saiyans, Crystal and Chichi get down to business and Goku starts learning the Kaoken.  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry for the wait, but life has been hectic. In the New Year, I'm going to have a plan; a week working on this story, then a week working on Us, Murderers and Killers? Then a week working on Till Death Do We Part then back to the beginning. I went and saw Lord Of The Rings yesterday! My Kami (it's only come out on the 19th of December here and it's the 21st today so yeah) what an awesome movie! Don't you think Golem and the battle scenes were just amazing? Peter Jackson is SOOO talented, and it's all filmed down here in lil old New Zealand! I feel so special. And don't you reckon Legolas and Aragon are gorgeous ^_^ 


	9. Arrival

Author's Note: I'm sorry; I know I promised a Saiyan battle, Goku to learn Kaoken and Chichi to get training. Well, you'll see some Saiyans in this chapter, see the Kaoken in the next few chapters and see some of Chichi.  'Cause the Saiyans are 'ere! This is due to the reviews I keep getting; telling me to hurry up and make the Saiyans arrive. So. Here it is. 

Chapter 9: Arrival

"Touchdown on Chikyuu in ten, nine, eight," the computer voice droned in the background. Buruma looked at the rapidly approaching planet. She could make out cities, grey and brown, though most of the landscape was blue and green.

'Just like Buruma-sei,' she thought sadly, before shaking the thoughts quickly from her head.

"Nappa!" she snapped.

"Yes Milady?"

"We're touching down in a few seconds. I want you to go and have some fun with the Chikyuu-jin while I track down our good friend Carripa. Understood?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Good. And I don't want TOO much destruction please. Just go and terrorize a few of the less populated areas." The pods landed with a thump. Before Buruma knew what had happened, she was face down in the dirt. She growled and stood up, thanking Kami Nappa wasn't out of his pod yet. She picked herself up and flicked the dirt of her blood red cape. 

"Nappa, I'm sick of this cape getting dirty, I'm taking it off." She unclipped the flowing red garment and threw it back into her pod. She brushed the dirt off her armour, before turning just in time to see Nappa disappear from view. "Kami help the Chikyuu-jin," she mumbled amusedly.

*

_'What? They're here already? Geez, I better hurry King Kai!'_ Goku closed the mental conversation and sped up. He had been running on snake way for a day already and the end was not yet in sight. It had taken longer than expected for Goku to learn the Kaoken, thus he had not gotten off as early as he should've pleased. He panted as he sprinted down the seemingly never-ending track. _'Just hold on guys. Just hold on.'_

*

"OK, Chi. We're not going to be wanted at this battle unless something goes horribly wrong. However. It seems that we shall have a battle of our own." Crystal explained. Chichi raised a black eyebrow and dropped to the ground next to Crystal. It had taken her several days, but finally she had grasped flying and could now track movements, had improved senses and most importantly, could handle her ki and form ki blasts.

"What makes you say that?" Chichi asked.

"Well, Kami got in touch with me the other day. It seems that because Buruma-sei has been destroyed and the aren't very many Saiyans remaining, the two headed for Chikyuu are coming in search of you to join them." Crystal sighed and ran a hand through her now-short dark hair.

"Geez. Who would've thought? Two people flying half-way across the universe in search of me." She shook her head and levitated a few feet. "Oh well. What do you say to a last quick spar before we find out anything else about these Saiyans.

"Er Chi?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we have time."

"Wh- oh!" Chichi glanced up into the air, her Saiyan senses detecting the presence of her fellow kinsman. Two space pods had just landed with a huge boom. "Oh kuso. Should we go to them?"

"No. Kami said that when you sense their landing, fly as fast as you can in the opposite direction, all the while suppressing your ki. Let us hurry. Believe me, you don't want to be caught Chi." Crystal blasted into the air and the two took off in the opposite direction of the newly arrived Saiyans, faster than the naked human eye could see.

*

"That was the most pathetic fight I have ever seen!" Vegeta growled, still complaining about the Z Fighters' time in the pendulum room. Yamcha rolled his eyes.

"Shut it Vegeta. Just because you're so _superior_!" Vegeta growled audibly.

"Er, wrong thing to say Yamcha," Krillin laughed. Yamcha gulped as Vegeta's eyes shot daggers at him.

"You are correct though. I _am_ far superior to all of you! I can't believe you weaklings!"

*~*~Flashback~~*

"Look around for some weakling survivors, maybe we can waste their asses," Vegeta replied, his heart dancing at the anticipation of a good fight. He sensed the others nod.

Krillin took to the east, Gohan in tow. Yamcha staggered off to the North, Tien and Chou tzu went West and Piccolo flew South. Vegeta stayed where he was, searching for any unfamiliar ki. None.

"That stupid green man has sent us to the wrong time! There are not even any survivors. I'll give that green freak a piece of my mind when I get back. If I ever get back." Vegeta leaned against the crumbling wall of a building.

*

"Sense anything Gohan?"

"Nah-uh." Came the reply from Krillin's right.

"Ok well, I'm going to fly down and have a look in those buildings around there and you umm. Well you just scout for Saiyans." Gohan nodded and Krillin darted down into the ruined buildings. "Dead, dead. They're all dead dammit!" he growled as he passes over many a Saiyan corpse. 

All clad in white blue and gold armour, the Saiyan bodies were still staring evilly up at him, there once cold eyes glassy and open. Krillin shuddered, as the long present feeling that he was being watched became more evident. Krillin shuddered again and shot up out of the ruins, halting himself just next to Gohan.

"Seen anything kid?"

"Nah! Not even a bird or anything."

"Well there's definitely something out there."

"I know, I can feel it too."

*

Piccolo blasted what turned out to be yet again, another falling piece of rubble. This was pathetic. He was being paranoid, shooting at anything and everything that dared move. He growled and scouted for ki. Nothing, save that of his companions. 

Suddenly, Piccolo felt a huge ki surge. He spun around, on the defence before growling in agitation when he realised it was Vegeta having a tantrum.

"Stupid idiot. He needs to control himself, if there are any remaining Saiyans he'll alert them for sure." _'Maybe that's what he's intending,'_ Piccolo thought. He dismissed those thoughts and looked around the barren landscape.

Nothing. Crumbling buildings and rubble. In the middle of what had obviously once been the town centre, was a working fountain however. He could hear the faint trickle of the water cascading over the edge. The water looked more alive than was usual, the shimmering blue a centre of focus among the red brown and black wasteland. He shook his head and turned his mind to the task at hand; Saiyan hunting.

*

"Yo! Tien? Have you found anything yet?" The bald, three-eyed man blasted up from the skeletal structure of what was once a house.

"Not a thing. They're all dead, though some look as if they were alive a day or so ago." Tien shook his head as he skidded to a stop a few feet to the left of Chou tzu.

The two paced the area for a while, ducking in and out of ruins, before blasting skywards and flying further West. They stopped at a building, which was still more or less intact. Tien nodded towards the structure and Chou tzu nodded, before following.

"You go left I'll go right. I have a feeling there's something here," Tien told his short friend. Tien walked cautiously around the corner, peeking every now and then for movement. He stood still for a millisecond, searching for another's ki. There! He pinpointed a ki, almost non-existent but still there. It was directly ahead. He walked quietly towards the room in front of him. He pushed open the door and looked inside.

What he saw made him screw up his nose.

"Yuck! That's sick." Lying on the floor, was what had once been a Saiyan warrior. He was sprawled out all over the floor, his tongue lolling from side to side.  His limbs were spread apart, making him look like a five point star. There was a pool of thick red blood by his left side, spilling from what was a huge hole in his middle. Tien stepped closer and realised it went right through him. He stepped back in horror, when he noticed the Saiyan's intestines, ripped from his stomach and lying on the floor next to him, still connected to his body. 

Tien turned away as the Saiyan made a gurgling noise. He summoned a ki ball, before turning it and aiming it right at the Saiyans heart. The man's eyes went wide for a second, before his ragged breathing ceased and his chest stopped moving. Tien shuddered and withdrew from the room, hoping to find Chou tzu as quickly as possible.

*

Yamcha kicked another stone, cursing Vegeta as he went.

  
"Stupid idiot! Keeping me from a good fuck. How dare he invade my private life, Kami's orders or not! I'd rather be in bed than hunting these stupid Saiyans. I couldn't care less how strong they supposedly are!" He summoned up a pathetic ki blast and chucked it mindlessly to his right. He waited for the small explosion. It didn't come. Frowning, Yamcha formed another one and chucked it at the same place. It was visible for a second, before disappearing from view. 

"Uh, uh uh! Not a good idea," came a cold high voice form somewhere in the shadows. Yamcha froze, a look of panic fixed upon his scarred face.

"Who's there?" he asked, his voice squeaking like an adolescent's.

"I am Otat, Second Squad Commander of this mission!"

"Mission?" Yamcha squeaked. He heard a laugh, and out stepped a tall man. Yamcha cowered in fear. This guy was big. Far bigger than he. He had tall upswept hair that split down the middle and had stuck out down the sides. His muscles were huge and bulky, and his eyes were menacing. 

"The mission to purge this planet, which I obviously have not fulfilled if you are still here."

"Oh, but-" Yamcha tried to explain and the tall Saiyan laughed. He summoned a ki blast in his palm, before drawing back his arm, and then moving it forward. The ki ball left his hand, and, in a great flash of light and a tremendous boom, Yamcha was sent flying backwards. He hit a wall, and then fell to the ground, blood trickling from his head and from the corner of his mouth. He was unconscious. 

*

"What the?" Krillin and Gohan's heads shot up as the dark red sky was illuminated by a blinding yellow light.

"Guess Yamcha found the Saiyans," Gohan laughed. Krillin nodded.

  
"Come Gohan. We shall go and see what we can do 'bout this Saiyan." They powered up, a white aura surrounding them, before rocketing into the sky and in the direction of the light.

As they were flying at breakneck speed, towards the supposed Saiyan, they were shortly joined by Piccolo, Tien and Chou tzu.

"You guys think he's alright?" asked Chou tzu.

"Who cares?" the rest answered in unison, save Piccolo who never sided when it came to Yamcha. Chou tzu shrugged.

"Have any of you lot seen Vegeta yet?" Piccolo asked, in an abrupt change of subject. No one said anything.

"Last time I saw him was when we first arrived, I don't think he went searching for Saiyans, he left that up to us," Tien mumbled. Krillin shot him a sideways glance.

"Don't let Vegeta hear you say that! I'd say he's on his way over now." Tien shrugged but silently agreed.

They dropped to the ground a few minutes later. Tien and Chou tzu rushed to Yamcha, whilst Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan took fighting stances. Their newest enemy, the tall Saiyan who Yamcha so unwisely encountered, laughed at them.

  
"What have we here? More missed citizens? Although I'd say that green thing isn't a native!" The Saiyan gestured to Piccolo and laughed.

"We have come here to train, to test our strength," Krillin spoke boldly, though he was quaking inside.

"Well now is your chance. You will find yourselves a worthy partner in me. Or should I say, murderer."

*

"Oh of all the ridiculous things that could happen, fuck-boy has to find the Saiyans!" Vegeta cursed and growled, but blasted into the air and headed towards the scene of the explosion. He flew at a leisurely pace, not caring what happened to the others. He'd take his time with the Saiyan. Kill him slowly. A sudden blood lust overtook Vegeta and he smirked evilly as he thought of all the things he could do.

Vegeta shook his head. No, this wasn't the time. He had training to do, so best to just kill him quickly and be done. Vegeta sped up and slowly black specs came into view. One was larger than the others, with wild hair to rival the ferocity of Vegeta's own. As he approached, he could make out the Namek-jin, the bald human and Kakarot's brat, squaring it off with what he supposed was Yamcha's Saiyan. Yamcha. He was lying unconscious, about a hundred feet away. Tien and Chou tzu were trying to rouse him. Vegeta snorted in disgust. He resisted the temptation of killing Yamcha and leant against a post to watch the others.

Krillin launched at Otat, but the Saiyan sent him flying backwards with his arm. Krillin collapsed next to Yamcha, Tien and Chou tzu. Vegeta sniggered. Piccolo flung himself at the tall man. His left fist flew to the Saiyans face, but the man caught it and twisted Piccolo's arm behind his back. Piccolo winced, but kicked out behind him and his leg contacted with the Saiyan's kneecap. The Saiyan gave a grunt, and stepped backwards a few steps, but a sickening crunch told the Z Warriors that Otat had just broken Piccolo's arm. 

Vegeta watched, frowning, and then in shock as Otat's hand appeared from inside Piccolo. Piccolo's eyes widened and the Saiyan withdrew his arm. The green man collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap.

"MRRRRR. PIIIIIIICCOOOOOOOOLOOOOOOO!" Gohan yelled and flew at the Saiyan. In a flurry of kick's and punches, Otat was on the ground, Gohan pummelling him in the face. All of a sudden, Gohan was sent flying backwards as the Saiyan powered up. He wiped the blood from the side of his mouth and smirked at Gohan.

"Did I get you angry kid?" Gohan let out an enormous scream, and a blue aura appeared around him. He screamed again, and a series of ki blasts made their way towards the tall Saiyan, who brushed them all aside. "I'm sick of you kid, although you are strong and I'm amazed you held up against a Saiyan Elite, but all good things have to come to an end." He powered up and a small pink ki blast appeared in his hand. He threw his hand forward, and in one quick flash, the space where Gohan once stood was empty. 

Vegeta's eyes widened. He'd killed them.

_'Why can't he have killed fuck-boy instead?'_ Vegeta asked himself, but stepped towards the Saiyan anyway.

"I'm impressed," Vegeta told him. The Saiyan looked up.

"Who're you?" he asked dumbly.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh. I just thought you'd like your name on your tombstone." The Saiyan sniggered at his joke.

"I do. But I don't have to worry about that for a few years." Vegeta smirked coolly, unfolding his arms and taking a fighting stance.

"You know kid, if you weren't human, I'd swear you were Saiyan." Vegeta growled at the comment, taking it as an insult.

"I may be human, but I'm not a weak bastard like that lot," Vegeta indicated to the dead and battered Z Warriors.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how you fare against a Saiyan Elite?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you first shot, and I'll fight at half my power. Come one, give me your all." Otat growled and launched at Vegeta, who phased out then in again behind him. "I'm over here you great lump of lard!" he laughed as the Saiyan spun dumbly around looking for him. Vegeta sighed. This was going to be no match. He powered up, and drew back his hands. "FINAL FLASH!" he yelled, and another light show filled the sky. A look of horror crossed Otat's face, before he disappeared.

When the light of Vegeta's ki blast had died down, he looked around and sniggered, realising that he was the only one there. He'd taken out the others in his attack as well. He was just congratulating himself on getting rid of Yamcha, when everything went black.

*

"Where are you Carripa?" Buruma flicked a button on her scouter. It started beeping a numbers and words in her native Saiyan tongue flashed across the green screen. "There!" she pinpointed the Saiyan's ki moving south at an extreme speed. There was another power with her, but that didn't faze Buruma. She lifted into the air, before powering up and flying in Carripa's direction.

As she flew past the Chikyuu scenery, Buruma was surprised at just how alike Buruma-sei and Chikyuu-sei were. As soon as she had gathered Carripa, she would destroy any opposing force and send Nappa in search of the mysterious dragonballs. Using their powers, she would wish Buruma-sei and all the Saiyans back into existence. 

Buruma dived down into the trees, flying a few feet above the river. She dropped her hand and allowed her fingers to skim the water's surface. She shuddered before shooting up above the treetops. A sudden ki surge had come to the attention of her scouter, and she looked East to see what looked strangely like a mushroom cloud.

"Stupid Elite! I told him to terrorize the less populated areas! I'll pound the stuffing out of him if he ever gets back here," she mumbled angrily. 

Buruma sped up and changed the view on her scouter. She was gaining on Carripa. Another hour or two and she'd have the Saiyan within her grasp. 

'If she's willing to come with us, then she could spawn more Saiyan! We only have one male though, and I can't blame her if she turns Nappa down. Oh well. We shall have the Dragonballs anyway. But she's in for the beating of her life for screwing up the purge of this planet. She's going to have her ass royally kicked. Literally.'

*

Next Chapter: What happened in the Pendulum Room? ^o^  Nappa has some fun with the Chikyuu-jin and on the way to Carripa, Buruma runs into some *resistance *? Goku makes his way to Chikyuu and *a * battle commences. Possibly not 'the' battle, but we shall see.

Author's Note: Well I'm so sorry it took so long, but it's AMFAHD week until Sunday so I hope to have up to chapter 11 done by then. Happy reading.


	10. My Name?

Author's Note: Here it is, I think I'll get one more chapter up after this, and then I move on to my other stories. I'm sorry about the delay, but I DID make it extra long *looks at reader's hopefully * *readers start yelling and waving shovels, pitchforks and torches*  *gulps and runs away dodging flying pitchforks*

Chapter 10: My Name?

"Crystal? Where do we go from here?" Chichi bit her lip as the rocketed through the sky. She was extremely nervous, and now she knew what a deer felt like when it was being hunted.

"I don't know. Let's duck down into the bushes and see if there's anywhere to hide." Chichi nodded. The dropped a few feet and skimmed in and out of the treetops. Chichi sighed as her hair whipped her face. In a matter of days her life had been turned from that of a settled human woman, to a hunted Saiyan warrior. She thought back to one of their first spars, when Chichi had learnt to use ki.

*~*~Flashback~*~*

_"What the hell is ki?" Chichi asked dumbfounded. Crystal looked at her sideways._

_"Well, you know those balls of light that warriors use, that cause heaps of destruction?" Chichi nodded. "Well that's called ki. It's your body's energy, just transformed to the physical form." Chichi nodded again. "I'm going to teach you to use your ki. Everyone has it, but as a Saiyan yours should be stronger than that of humans. Now I want you to focus, like you did when you learnt to fly. Only this time I want you to try and bring it altogether in a ball. Preferably in your palm." Chichi took a deep breath and concentrated on her energy._

_It was amazing. She'd never felt anything like her it before. She remembered the exciting feeling it had given her the first time. Chichi concentrated hard, willing her ki to her hand._

_"LOOK!" she shouted as a small blue orb the size of a golf ball appeared in her hand. Crystal smiled._

_   
"Congratulations! You just formed your first ki ball. Now I want you to concentrate on making it bigger. Bring all your energy, from the bottom of your being." Chichi knitted her brows in frustration as she tried to make her ki ball bigger. Gradually, it swelled. To the size of an apple, a basketball. And then it stopped. She couldn't make it any bigger. Crystal, noting this, spoke up. "I want you to lift back your arm like this," she summoned a ki ball of her own and spread her legs apart, lifting her arm back in a mimic of shot-put._

_Chichi copied her, lifting her palm above her head. _

_"OK, now I want you to throw it at that tree over there, with all your might. Just like you're chucking a ball." Crystal threw her arm forward and the yellow orb hurtled towards a nearby tree. There was a delayed explosion and all that remained of the tree was a charred black circle at its base. Chichi bit her lip, and threw her arm in the direction of the tree._

_The blue sphere made a deadline for a tree, but instead of exploding on impact, made a hole through the middle of the tree, and continued on its way._

_  
"Kuso," Crystal muttered. "OK, Chi. This ball is stronger than I thought, hence its out of your control. OK I didn't want to teach you this till later but," she trailed off as the ki ball continued on its through trees, leaving a path of destruction, "we have no choice now. Put your forefinger and middle finger together, draw the rest back." Chichi did so. "Right, now point them at the ball, and if you want it to go up, bend your fingers up. If you want it to go sideways, swing your arm that way. If you want it to return to you, stick your palm out, and draw it into your chest." _

_Chichi played with her ki ball for a while, making it dart this way and that, before returning it to her._

_"OK, we'll leave it at that today. I'm impressed with your progress. Tomorrow, you'll learn some more ki attacks. Chichi. Chichi._

*~*~End Flashback~*~*

"CHICHI! Hello?" Crystal was calling from somewhere down below. Chichi shook herself out of her trance like state.

"Sorry, I dozed off."

"Chi, now is not the time to doze off, when you have to blood thirsty Saiyans after your hide. Anyway, I found this cave thingy that should serve for our purposes. At least for a while. Keep your ki suppressed, and get your Saiyan ass down here." Chichi grumbled for a moment, but darted into the bush again, searching for Crystal.

She found her standing in a cave, quite a way back from a river. It was about four foot in height, and only two could walk abreast. 

"It'll be a bit cramped don't you reckon?" Crystal pouted.

"Well sorry. I'm staying here, but if you really want to, power up and then the Saiyans can come and find you! See if I give a damn." Crystal turned her back and stalked into the cave. Chichi sighed and followed her.

"I'm sorry Crystal, I didn't-" Chichi stopped suddenly. She'd just felt a powerful ki surge to the East. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm assuming it was one of the Saiyans."

"Oh kuso."

*

_"What the hell? What are you all?" Vegeta looked wildly around, to see himself standing in the pendulum room, in the presence off all the other Z Fighters he and the Saiyan had killed off._

_"Nice going Vegeta," Krillin mumbled. "Screw the Saiyans, beware of Vegeta!"_

_"Shut up Baldy. Might I ask why we are all standing here?" Yajirobe, who had remained in the corner unspoken until now, stepped forward from the shadows._

_"What mean why are you standing there? You've been there the whole time without so much as breathing!"_

_"That can't be right," Vegeta mused._

_"That is one of the benefits of the pendulum room, Mr. Ouji." Kami made an entrance through the door leading to the main hall. "Though your spirits were in another place, your physical bodies remained here, unharmed. Now," he turned to the others. "As you can see, none of you faired that well against the Saiyan, save Vegeta. I should inform you that the Saiyans which are approaching Chikyuu are ten times stronger than those."_

*~*~End Flashback~*~*

"Yeah you lot really are weaklings," Vegeta laughed as he emerged from his world of reminiscence. No one said anything.

"Attention Z Fighters!" Kami yelled to them all. They all turned around to face Kami, except for Vegeta. The green man sighed. "And Vegeta." Vegeta turned on his heel. "I regret to inform you that the Saiyans have landed on Chikyuu. One of them is terrorising the cities, the other has taken to the wilderness and appears to be looking for something. You must hasten! However I have another bit of grievous news. Goku is unable to aid you in your fight, until at least three hours. He is still on Snake Way. You must hold off the Saiyans until then! Good luck!" All the faces of the Z Warriors became grim, minus Vegeta's who stayed expressionless as usual. 

One by one, the warriors lifted into the air, and blasted down and began their search for the Saiyans. 

*

"Nearly-there-not-much-longer," Goku panted as he sprinted along the winding back of the snake. It would be at least three hours though, before he reached King Yemma's and who knew how long it would take for him to be discharged? He had sensed the arrival of the Saiyans some hour and a half ago, and prayed to Kami that they hadn't gone after Chichi. He kept feeling sudden ki surges from one of them, but the other's stayed steady.

_'That must be the Prince,'_ Goku thought. _'I bet you that's who's going after Chichi.'_ The thought of his mate, and the danger she was in whilst the Saiyans were still present on their planet, seemed to uncover an extra burst of speed from somewhere deep inside of Goku. His legs began to move faster, as one thought lodged itself in his mind. 

Get to Chichi 

*

"Where could she be?" Buruma mumbled as she sped down country. She turned her head to and fro every now and then, giving her scouter a wider range of land to cover. She picked up nothing, save the ki of the humans and animals, which was almost non-existent. "Carripa, come out come out wherever you are. Your princess is calling!" Buruma yelled through the bushes, to no avail. 

Suddenly, her scouter picked up a ki surge somewhere South West of her position. It was very brief, almost not there. But it was. It was definitely there. She stopped in mid air, glancing around, before turning and rocketing in the direction of the power. 

*

As Chichi and Crystal sat in the cold, dark cave Chichi turned her thoughts to Goku.

_'Goku I hope you're OK. And I do hope you hurry up.' _Chichi was thinking vaguely of contacting him mentally, when Crystal did something that shocked her to the core.

"It's too cold in here," Crystal complained, before flaring up her ki to warm herself up.

"CRYSTAL!" Chichi yelled. Crystal looked up at her, puzzled. But the look of confusion quickly changed to one of horror when she realised what she'd done.

"Oh kuso!"

"Yeah, kuso's right! We're going to have to move, at least one of the Saiyans would have felt that."

"Nah, I don't think so. It was too weak."  
  


"Well, if you say so. You're the expert. But I think we should move," Chichi sighed.

*

"Come on you guys! One of them is just up here. I can feel them," Krillin sighed. The others nodded and put on an extra burst of speed. Vegeta followed behind at a leisurely pace, drifting in and out of the bushland. 

"I don't see the point in this, why don't we just blow them up and be done with this?" Vegeta grumbled.  No one answered, for fear Vegeta would kill them if they didn't say the right thing. He'd proved that he wouldn't hesitate to in the pendulum room. "Well? Why don't you lot just go and find what the bodyguard's doing? I'll deal with the Prince." 

'That way I can't get rid of him before Kakarot arrives. That'll show the stupid blue catfish.' 

"Are you sure Vegeta?" Krillin asked. Vegeta growled and rolled his eyes.

"Since when do I say stuff I don't mean, Baldy?"

"Sorry Vegeta."

"Just shut up and buggar off. Go find the other Saiyan." Krillin shrugged, but beckoned the others to follow him, knowing it was fruitless to argue with Vegeta. 

Vegeta smirked as he watched them go. He then turned his attention to the task at hand; the Saiyan Prince. He did a quick ki search, and realised that he was less than an hour's flight behind him. He powered up, and a yellow aura appeared around him. He flew in the direction of the Prince, faster than the human eye could see.

*

"What the hell was that?" Buruma spun around, looking frantically for the source of the powerful ki. Her scouter had gone nuts and started bleeping like mad. "What the hell was that?" she repeated again. She frowned and pulled up her white gloves, which were slipping, off her hands. She brushed some dirt off the blue, white and gold chest armour. She glared and looked around. She shrugged it off, and continued on her way, checking, however, over her shoulder every now and again. 

_'I'm sure there was something there, the scouter doesn't malfunction that badly!'_ Buruma was baffled. She shook her head and continued on her search for Carripa. _'I know where you are, my friend. And like they always say, you can run, but you can't hide.'_

*

"Oy! You! The tall bald one! Yeah I'm talking to you!" Yamcha yelled at the figure floating a few feet away from him. They had tracked the other Saiyan to a remote city in the middle of a barren land. He was tall, and bald, wearing dark blue spandex *shudders * and armour on his top. He had white boots tipped with gold stripes, and white gloves. 

The Saiyan gave a hollow laugh as he noticed the approaching warriors.

"What do you lot want? Come to have some fun? Well," he took a fighting stance in mid air, "come and get it! You have no chance against a Saiyan Elite!" Piccolo rolled his eyes, and turned to Gohan.

"Kid, I want you to know, that whatever happens, I'm proud of you. And your dad will come," he added, reading the worried look in Gohan's eyes well. Piccolo ruffled the kid's hair and then took a crouch-like stance next to the others. 

"Who are you?" Krillin asked.

"I am Nappa, Royal Guard of the Saiyan Princess. I am a first class Elite, and a Commander in the Royal Army."

"OK, back up here," Krillin shook his head. "Did you say Saiyan _Princess_?" Nappa frowned.

"Yes I did. Gotta problem with that shorty?" None of them could believe it.

_'Wait until Vegeta finds out the Saiyan Prince is a chick,'_ Krillin thought.

*

Goku lifted up his head, which he had been resting on his chest while running. His eyes nearly popped out at the sight that greeted them. 

The end of Snake Way 

"Ha!" Goku gave a cry of laughter, before collapsing onto the ground, panting. "I  really shouldn't have hurried, now I'll have no energy to fight the Saiyans," he sighed as he sat, gathering himself, on the path of Snake Way. "And I still have to talk to Vegeta." He ran a hand through his gravity defying hair. "Oh well, I guess I'd better hurry. The Saiyans will be after Chichi." The thought darkened his relieved mood. He stood, his black boots clunking on Snake Way, and lifting into the air, making it to King Yemma's in record time.  

"King Yemma?" Goku asked, as he floated up so he was eye to eye with the tall man.

"Hello there Goku. Yes, you must go. But drop in at Koran's and get some Senzu beans, I have a feeling you shall need them." Goku nodded solemnly before blasting out of the door.

He flew at breakneck speed, hurtling downwards. Judging by his current position, it would still take him another hour or so to reach the others.

Oh well. First stop Koran's, and that was at least half an hour away.

*

An hour had long since passed, and Buruma was now almost right on top of Carripa. She halted every now and then, ducking in and out of caves.

"Stupid, idiot third class," she mumbled as she left yet another cave empty handed. She lifted into the air, when all of a sudden she was knocked from behind. She was thrown into a tree and rendered unconscious.

*

"What the hell is a woman doing out here," Vegeta mumbled, as he dropped down to the ground next to the unconscious woman. She was lying on her back, limbs sprawled out and eyes closed.

He had attacked her at first sign of movement, thinking she was the Saiyan Prince, for his ki resided somewhere in that area. Vegeta cursed and moved over to her. He knelt down beside her and took his first real look.

She was extremely good looking. Her long, blue hair was tied back in a tight plait that reached her lower back. She had fine features, pretty and delicate, yet her face seemed battle worn, and judging by her clothing, she _was_ a warrior. 

A blue spandex suit covered from her neck to her wrists and then down to her ankles, or so Vegeta assumed. He couldn't be sure for she was wearing white gloves that nearly reached her elbows and tall white boots with gold horizontal stripes across the toe. The boots almost reached her knee. Her armour was rather plain. A chest plate, with blue stripes outlined with white, and shoulder armour, gold and again, trimmed with white. 

From what Vegeta could see of her body, she was in fine shape. Her legs, though still extremely woman like, had a more than was normal amount of toned muscle, and more muscles bulged from her slender arms, looking rather out of place. 

Vegeta placed his fingers on her neck and felt a steady pulse. This seemed to satisfy him, and he stood, ready to leave the woman to her devices, when something caught his attention.

He had accidentally rolled the woman over, and there, sticking out just below the bottom of her chest plate was a blue, fluffy tail.

"Kuso. Just what we need. Another Saiyan. I must have got the guard! The other weaklings went after the Prince. Although what Prince in his right mind would have a female bodyguard?" He sighed, and kicked her in the side, hard. She wheezed, and her eyes shot open.

They were blue, almost as blue as her tail. The effect it had on her face was instant. She went from looking like a bedraggled woman, to a keen, alert and suspicious warrior. Her eyes showed experiences that were obviously far beyond her age. And in the deep, blue pools, Vegeta could see a mixture of emotions.

Hate, anger, regret. A need for revenge. A need for bloodshed.

_'Typical of a Saiyan,'_ Vegeta thought arrogantly. Although, truth be told, he seemed more like a Saiyan than he did human. Right down to the deep blood lust that ran through his veins.

In an instant, the woman was on her feet. Her muscles tightened, as she sank into a fighting pose.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked amusedly. "For you're obviously Saiyan. Tell me, are you the Prince's bodyguard?" For some reason unknown to Vegeta, this seemed to anger her.

"Bodyguard my ass," she laughed haughtily, as she drew her foot back in from her stance, and simply stood, shoulders thrust back and chin held high. "_I _am the Princess of Saiyans. I am the supposed legendary, heir to the throne of my now eradicated planet. I and my bodyguard, who is currently terrorising the population, come here in search of a lost Saiyan. We also hunt the Dragonballs so if you will not take me to them, I'll kill you now and be done with it," she snarled angrily.

Vegeta marvelled at how she could still look beautiful when she was angry.

_'Hold it here! This is a Saiyan I'm talking about here. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts,' _he mentally slapped himself.

"You mean to tell me, that a race of warriors as proud as the Saiyans, not to mention powerful beyond all reason, has a _female _leader?" Vegeta asked, in utter distaste.

"Hmm. Let me guess. This is one of those pathetic planets, where woman have no use other than a good screw? Well let me tell you, _human_ that on my planet woman are rulers! They are the dominant sex, and males exist to do our bidding." Vegeta shuddered. 

"Well, if you are so great, Oh-so-mighty Saiyan princess, fight me. Prove your strength." Vegeta lowered himself, and dragged his leg forward, eagerly anticipating a fight.

"Me? Princess of Saiyans, fight a human?" she laughed haughtily. "Never, would I lower myself to that level!" Vegeta growled angrily. 

"I am no mere human, you stupid dumb monkey," he growled, as he noticed her tail swishing to and fro behind her back.

It was Buruma's turn to growl. She glared at Vegeta.

"Watch who you pick your fights with, human. I will fight you, merely to prove two things. One, that the Saiyan race is greater than anything the human's could throw at us, and two, that females _always _prevail over males. Now tell me, before we begin, what is your name, human?" Vegeta watched the Princess's tail curl itself around her waist.

"On the condition that you tell me yours." 

'Oh kuso! I can't tell him my name! I don't even remember it! Hell, I don't remember anyone's names! I must have lost part of my memory when I hit the tree. Dammit, I'll have to make something up! This is so pathetic, I am the Saiyan Princess.'

"Very well human. What is your name?"

"Vegeta. You have no need for my last name, or anything else."

"Very well. I am Princess Bulma XXVI of Bulma-sei." _'I'm sure my planet was named after me. Therefore if I change my name, the name if the planet should change as well. Not that it exists anymore.'_

  
"Very well, _Princess _Bulma. Let us fight."

*

Next Chapter: The fight of the two lovers-to-be? commences, the other warriors try their luck against Nappa, Goku makes his way to one of the fights, and Chichi and Crystal try to find out why they HAVEN'T been found.

Author's Note: OK, just so you know, Vegeta assumed the ruler of the planet would be male, because, well, he's Vegeta. And XXVI is _supposed _to be twenty-six, I was never any good at roman numerals. Happy reading, and I beg you to review!

Kaibun


	11. An offer he can't resist?

Author's Note: OK guys I am so so so so so so so so so sorry! I've been busy with school work and the computer is being slow and oh dammit. *slaps self on head* there is no excuse I have been lazy! I know I haven't updated in like six months *ducks as a gazillion flying vegetables head my way* and I am soooo sorry. But you guys owe it to Kewla, she was the one who got me motivated again. Thanks Kewla! And I would advise you to go and read the last chapter again. I had to, and I'm the author. It's been that long since the last chappy was out I doubt any of you can remember it *sigh* I am sooooo hopeless. If it's any consolation, check out my other fics. There's two more B/V's (DBZ duh), a Herm/Draco (Harry Potter) and a Legolas/Arwen (Lord of the Rings).

The long awaited (or is it long forgotten?) Chapter 11: An offer he can't resist?

"Oi, you that short bald one. Are you and the rest of your pathetic friends going to stand here or are you going to show me some action?" Nappa asked. Krillin gulped as Nappa incinerated a civilian that had gotten in his way. "Well?"

"Sure, we'll fight you. That is, until our top warrior gets here," came a voice. Everyone turned around and looked at Piccolo. Nappa laughed.

  
"You mean you couldn't even afford to send your best fighter?" laughed Nappa. Gohan growled in the background, and Nappa picked up the noise with his super-keen Saiyan hearing. "You dare to growl, brat?" The group parted as Nappa threw them to the side, trying to get to Gohan. Piccolo growled and stepped in front of the boy, raising his arms in a Namekian wall. 

"Leave the boy alone," he growled. Nappa laughed and threw Piccolo to the side.

"Watch your mouth brat." He looked around. Tien, Yamcha and Chou tzu were on the ground where Nappa had knocked them down, Piccolo was growling in the background and Krillin was cowering behind a tall tree (remember Nappa, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin are all in the air). "Watch your mouth. Now is this what you pathetic humans and other freaks," he looked at Piccolo and Chou tzu, "call a fighting squad? You lot wouldn't last an hour on Buruma-sei." 

Nappa swung his arm out and sent Gohan flying into a tree, with a small squeal from the demi-Saiyan. 

Piccolo launched himself at Nappa, but the tall Saiyan summoned a small ki ball, threw it at the Namekian, and the green man was no longer. 

"Piccolo!" Krillin yelled. Gohan looked up in shock.

  
"M-m-mr. Piccolo," he cried, flying at Nappa. Nappa laughed and punched Gohan in the stomach, then smiled as Tien and Chou tzu flew at him. This was going to be fun.

*

"Why haven't they found us yet, Crystal?" Chichi asked nervously. 

  
"I don't know, you're the Saiyan geez." Chichi glared at being reminded of her ancestry. 

"Well I think we should get out of the cave, this is pathetic." Chichi stood and stepped out into the light, wincing slightly at the brightness. "Come on, let's go and see what's happened." Crystal glared.

"So what you're saying, is we just spent the last Kami knows how long hiding here and you're just going to go and offer yourself up? I give up." Chichi opened her mouth to argue, but all of a sudden, Crystal collapsed and there was a huge pink explosion of light.

"Crystal!" Chichi yelled, running over to her. The collapsed woman on the floor opened her eyes slightly.

"Wh, who, who are you?" she asked quietly. Chichi closed her eyes and tried to sense Crystal's ki. It was that of a normal human. Chichi pulled the woman up, before knocking her unconscious and throwing her over her shoulder. Just great. This is exactly what she needed.

*

"Koran!" Goku yelled, as he landed on the deck. A few moments later the small, squinting white cat appeared, leaning heavily on his walking stick.

"Goku. How nice to see you. What brings you here today, why aren't you on Chikyuu, helping your friends and family?" 

"I've just been training at King Kai's, and only just got off Snake Way. King Yemma told me to stop here and get some Senzu beans for the battle on Chikyuu," Goku told him hastily. Koran nodded slowly and then disappeared into his dome-like building.

Goku tapped his foot, arms folded, as he waited for the cat to return.

"Here you are, Goku. Three beans. I am very sorry, but it's all I have."

"I'm sure they'll do. Listen, I hate to run but-"

"Yes, Goku I know. Now hurry up before this planet is annihilated." Goku grinned goofily and blasted downwards.

"Five, four, three, two, one," Koran muttered. As he said 'one', Goku re-appeared, grinning sheepishly. He took the bag of beans from Koran and disappeared again. The cat shook his head.

  
"Someone needs to get him some help."

*

"You have no chance, human," Bulma snarled. Vegeta laughed and slid his leg forward rasing his arms to his face.

"Ladies first," he grinned. Bulma glared and flew at him. Vegeta knocked her back with one arm and laughed at how easily she was deflected. "You seem to have been giving me empty threats," he smirked. Bulma glared and launched herself at Vegeta again, a little faster this time.

"I'm just warming up, don't you worry." Vegeta made to laugh, but choked as she chopped his throat with the side of her hands. He glared at her and flew backwards, launching a couple of small ki blasts at her.

  
She deflected them with no trouble and laughed as Vegeta looked her up and down.

"I am no push over," she told him.

"No, but you are no challenge either." He flew at her, and she caught his fist as it made for her face. Vegeta snarled and brung his right leg up and smashed it into her side. She gasped and doubled over. Vegeta took this moment to form a large blast in his palms. He threw it at her and she was sent keeling backwards.

Bulma straightened up and fired random blasts at Vegeta.

He was quite shocked at the immense power behind them. He was caught off guard and felt a burning sensation in his arm, and paled as he noticed the huge chunk missing from his shoulder.

"Nice," he called at to her. She smirked and dropped her arms.

  
"You're much better than I thought. I guess I'll have to start trying now."

Bulma watched as Vegeta laughed, and she was quite shocked to see that he seemed not to feel the pain of the burn.

"We'll fix that," she muttered. Bulma ducked as a purple ball of light shot past her head.

Bulma levitated slightly, before blasting higher into the sky. Vegeta followed, and Bulma noticed that he seemed to have complete control of himself, unlike the males on her planet.

"Are all the men on this planet like you?" she asked him as he came to a halt a few metres away.

He snorted. 

"Hardly. There are a handful of fighters, though they are not worthy of that name. None of them compare to me. There is one other though, though he is _extremely _lacking in any common sense." Bulma noted the high opinion Vegeta held himself in.

"Final Flash!" Bulma yelled suddenly, firing her attack at Vegeta.

Vegeta watched the yellow ball in shock. How could she? That was his attack? Not some ditzy Saiyan Princess's! Knowing the weakness of the attack, Vegeta flew to the side. The Final Flash, though a great attack, its direction could not be controlled by the fighter. (I don't know if this is true, but just bear with me :D)

Bulma watched in shock as Vegeta dodged one of her most powerful attacks. Why didn't he try and deflect it, like most others did? Something was wrong here. Very wrong.

"How did you do that?" she asked, open mouthed. Vegeta smirked as the Final Flash collided with something behind him and exploded.

"Like this," he smirked. "FINAL FLASH!" 

"What the?" Vegeta's attack flew much faster than Bulma's and she had time to form the words "Oh my Kami," before the  Final Flash smashed into her and knocked her unconscious.

*

"M-m-mr. Picollo," Gohan cried sniffing. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched Tien, Chou tzu and Nappa battle it out. "I WANT MY DAAAADDYYYYYYYY!" Gohan called out.

  
"Stop moaning brat, I'll be over there in a moment to eradicate your pathetic excuse for a life," Nappa snarled as he threw a ki blast at Chou tzu blowing the tiny man into oblivion. 

"CHOU TZU!" Tien yelled, flying at Nappa. The burly Saiyan laughed and deflected Tien's attacks easily, not feeling it at all as the three eyed man hurled his most powerful ki blasts at him.

  
"And now it's time for you to go and join all your friends, IN THE NEXT DIMENSION!" Nappa clasped his hands together, forming a small red ball which radiated a pink light. He threw it into Tien's stomach and Gohan watched in horror as the light engulfed one of the last remaining warriors. 

When the smoke cleared Tien was nowhere to be seen. Gohan's eyes became half lidded and he passed out, falling steadily downwards. He would've crashed to the ground had it not been for the strong pair of arms that flew speedily in to catch him.

Gohan opened his eyes to look at the face of his saviour. They widened in shock.

"D-d-d-daddy?"

"Yes, Gohan. I'm here finally."

*

"You put up a good fight you know. And even though you're about to die, you should feel honoured. No other opponent of mine, save Kakarot, has ever taken a chunk out of me," Vegeta snickered as he watched the woman on the ground.

  
She had just come around and had had time enough to realise that she was badly damaged, and that something heavy was on her neck. The sole of Vegeta's boot was pressed into her throat, making it hard for her to breathe. She felt the most of his weight resting on her ankles, that his other foot was pressing to the ground. 

She must be in a lot pain, Vegeta realised as he watched her. The top of the chest piece of her armour had been incinerated and was leaving a bloody mess covering her collarbone area, exposed. Her arm seemed broken and with Vegeta's foot in her throat and his entire bodily weight resting on her ankles.

"I came here to do two things but one mostly," Bulma told him, her voice still dignified. "To get the Dragonballs and use them to avenge my people. But, obviously. The human race is far superior than that which I imagined. Congratulations, Vegeta. It is not _I _who should feel honoured, but you. No one has _ever _injured the Saiyan Princess. You are the first."

"And the last," Vegeta snarled as he pressed his foot closer to her neck. She gave a choking noise and looked up at him, her deep blue eyes defiant and not at all defeated. Her long blue hair had come out of its plait and was sprawled across the floor, covered in dirt. 

  
"It's nice to see you defend you planet, Vegeta," she said sarcastically. Vegeta laughed hollowly.

  
"Defend it? Kami I don't even want to live here. Kami knows I'd rather be off somewhere where I can fight whenever I feel like it and not be limited to Kakarot. I yearn for bloodlust, yearn to kill when I feel like it. And you think I _want _to live on this planet?"

Bulma smirked. Well this was definitely a turn of events. She could have found her saviour here.

  
"Bloodlust? Killing? You sound like a Saiyan. Is that really what you want, Vegeta? Blood? Murder?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Cold-blooded. Why?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I can give that to you," Bulma smirked. Vegeta raised a black eyebrow.

"Hmm? And how do you propose to do that?" 

"Well get your fucking foot off my throat so I can breath and I'll tell you." Vegeta glared at her, before moving his foot. Bulma drew a gasp of breath and rubbed her throat.  
  
Before she knew what had happened, her arms and legs were bound in ki shackles. 

"What the fuck is this?" she demanded. Vegeta smirked.

  
"Can't have you escaping now can we? You explain your idea and then maybe, just maybe I'll let you out." Bulma growled and struggled against her bindings but it was no use. Finally, she leant back against the tree. (she's sitting you realise? On the ground?) Vegeta stood in front of her, arms folded and watching her like a guard dog. 

For the next twenty minutes Bulma explained about her planet, about Freiza destroying Bulma-sei, and about her eventual plan to kill Freiza and reclaim her kingdom.

"If we could destroy Freiza, we'd be able to rule the universe, purging, killing, torturing wherever we feel like it. None would stand against you and I together," Bulma told him. Vegeta clicked his fingers and the shackles were gone. Bulma stood and rubbed her wrists. "What do you say Vegeta? I could take you wherever you wanted, to whatever planet you wished. You could train, with nothing to distract you, have slaves wait on you hand and foot. All you have to do is say yes, and agree to help me destroy Freiza when the time comes." 

  
"You are far better than the Saiyan we came here after, Carripa. You can be more aid to the Saiyan cause than she could."

Vegeta watched her. She was covered in blood, dirt and her hair was matted and armour cracked. Aside from all that though, she was extremely good looking. Being trapped with her for the rest of his life may not be so bad.

"Alright."

*

"Well, well, well the infamous Goku has finally decided to show his face," Nappa smirked. Goku glared.

"You murder my friends, you try to kill my son and you come after my wife, and for that, I'll make you pay." Goku placed Gohan on his own feet on the ground. 

"Gohan, I want you to go and find your mother, take her home and hide. I'll be back as soon as I can," Goku told him, making no attempt to quieten his voice.

"But Daddy-"

"No, Gohan. Do as I say." Gohan gulped and flew off. "Krillin! Go with him!" Goku called. The bald man nodded and sped after Gohan, none to leisurely either.

"Alright Nappa, if that's your name. You messed up and now you're gunna pay for it." Goku took a fighting stance and Nappa grinned.

"I look forward to it."

*

Next Chapter: Well next chapter concludes this story (possibly, maybe it'll be two chapters away we'll see how it goes). Will Vegeta even bother to tell anyone that he's blasting off into space with a princess to destroy countless civilizations? Wait and see!

Author's Note: There, that wasn't so hard, but it don't matter it's finally here, so I hope you enjoyed it I'll try to get the next one up real soon, to give you all some closure (or leave you hanging ;) )

The very Lazy, Uncreative and Forgetful,

Kaibun


	12. Departure

Author's Note: a gazillion and trillion and million apologies! I never intended for this chapter to take so long. *looks around at readers. Readers look at Kaibun in confusion* "Who're you?" one of them shouts. "It's me, Kaibun," I reply. "I wrote A Mission Failed, A Heart Discovered. Remember?" "Who are you?" the readers repeat again. I realise in shock that I have been long forgotten by my readers who gave up on me finishing this story years ago. "Oh please remember! You liked my story! You all gave me good ideas and begged me to finish it!" I plead. "Which you didn't!" They cry. "Get her!" *Kaibun runs screaming as angry readers run after her with pitchforks.

You get the point? I'm really really really sorry and to make it worse I have no idea how long the sequel will be so I apologise. Anyway I'll start writing.

Chapter 12: Departure

"Do you really think, pathetic human, that you can take down the Royal Guard of the Princess of Buruma-sei?" Nappa laughed.

  
"I don't think, I know," Goku told him. "Now if you don't mind I have some unfinished business with your 'princess' so maybe King Yemma will go easy on you." Goku glared at the man who had killed his friends. "Or maybe not." Nappa frowned. "Kaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Goku yelled and threw his hands forward. A huge ball of blue light flew at Nappa with lightening speed and before he could blink, Nappa was engulfed in the light and was then no more.

  
*

"Listen. My ship is busted, I sense that Nappa was just killed, probably by your Kakkarot, and we have no way of getting of this shithole. Half my chest is showing, I'm covered in blood _you're staring_, and I hurt," Bulma growled. Vegeta smirked.

  
"You sure whine a lot, woman. But what can one expect from a princess?" Bulma smirked as the two of them flew over the bush.

  
"That was uncalled for, Vegeta."  
  
"I still said it nevertheless. Now to answer your questions-"

  
"I asked no questions." Bulma told him.  
  
"Yes you did, not directly, but you did. One, I have a ship we can use, two who cares if Nappa is dead you can wish him back with the Namekian Dragon Balls, three I just told you how we're getting of this shithole, four I'm not complaining about your chest showing, you can get cleaned up at Capsule Corp, I am _not staring," Vegeta's eyes darted dangerously close to Bulma's chest, "and lastly who cares if you hurt."  
  
"You have a very good memory."_

  
"Course I do. Now we have to get to Capsule Corp. Hope you can keep up," Vegeta smirked as he blasted off.

"I'm sure I can," Bulma replied to herself, then powered up and flew after Vegeta.

*

"Mummy? Mummy?" came Gohan's whining voice. He flew in and out of caves, looking for his mother. Suddenly a voice entered his head.

  
_"Your mother is up here with me on Kami's lookout."  
  
"Mr. Popo?"_

_"__Tis__I._ Come up to Kami's lookout, Gohan." _The little boy nodded, then realized Mr. Popo couldn't see him and said 'ok'. He powered up and flew skyward._

*

"Geez Goku. How'd you do that! You just like blew him up! I never knew you were that strong!" Krillin had come out of his hiding place when he saw that Goku had disposed of the giant ape.

"It's this training King Kai has given me! It's worked really well I'm ten times stronger now!"  
  
"Wow do you really think so Goku?" Krillin floated down and landing on firm ground next to his friend.  
  
"I know so. Listen, where's Vegeta? Isn't he supposed to be helping?"

Krillin sighed.  
  
"Well, Goku, it's a long story. Vegeta thought Nappa below him, he went in search of the prince, who we found out is a princess, and we haven't seen hide nor hair of him since." Goku frowned.

"Well that's odd. I did sense two huge powers battling it out not long ago, but both of them suddenly stopped. They're now flying in the direction of Capsule Corp. I didn't know who it was, I didn't really think. We'd best go after them, this can't be good," Goku sighed. Krillin nodded and the two of them rocketed in the direction of Capsule Corp.

*

"This is Capsule Corp?" Bulma asked, snorting. Vegeta looked at the blue haired woman. She really was some decent eye candy. Vegeta shook his head.

  
"Yeah, it is. Dr. Briefs built me a ship here not long ago. I was planning to go into space for a while to be rid of this moronic planet but I haven't got round to it. It's got food and supplies for 5 people for 5 years. It has a gravity chamber and living quarters and so on."  
  
Vegeta was of course talking about Capsule 1. The ship sat on the Briefs front lawn. "That's it," he said to Bulma.  
  
"Very ncie but before I go anywhere I'm having a wash and getting some new clothes. You wouldn't by chance have any small armour that would fit a woman would you?" Vegeta growled.

  
"What do you think I am woman, a department store?" he yelled.  
  
"A depar-what what?" She asked, confused.

  
"Don't worry you stupid woman." Bulma slapped him. Vegeta gave a grunt as his head was knocked sideways. He made a mental note to dodge a slap from a Saiyan woman.

  
"And to answer your question you stupid woman," Vegeta ducked under the slap, "yes Briefs does have some armour that would fit you. It's made much the same as your Saiyan stuff," he smirked at her exposed chest and Bulma tried to cover herself, "but it's spandex and it'll stretch or shrink to fit anybody. The shower is upstairs, you'll find it and I'll make Briefs get you the armour."

  
Bulma sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Listen _Vegeta__. If we're going to live together for a while, you're going to have to keep your tongue in check."  
  
"You gunna make me you little wench?" he smirked. Bulma smirked back.  
  
"Sure am."_

"And how do you propose you will do that?" he asked in his usual confident manner.

  
"Like this," she grinned. Bulma stepped closer to Vegeta and before he knew what had happened she had her mouth on his and her tongue had found its way into his mouth. Vegeta blinked but slowly relaxed and almost began to enjoy the kiss, when Bulma pulled away. He growled and watched as Bulma walked off laughing.

  
"I told you to keep your tongue in check." She walked inside and closed the door, leaving a gobsmacked Vegeta wondering what had happened.

"The stupid little whore," he fumed. Vegeta found that as much as he screamed at her, he couldn't forget the fact that he actually enjoyed it. He kept telling himself it was because she had a body to die for and was extremely hot, but he knew that wasn't it. Something else was at work there.

*

Bulma sighed as she stepped into the shower. The hot water that would've scalded a human, felt pleasant on her skin and she stood there thinking.  
  
Here she was, the Princess of all Saiyans, in a human's house, about to take a ship to Kami knows where with a man she had just met and covered in the scent of Vegeta.

Not that she minded the smell, in fact she had enjoyed the kiss, but, as she constantly reminded herself, it was only because Vegeta was extremely handsome with a body to die for. She sighed and decided she wouldn't be doing that much more in the future.

*

"Hello Mr. Popo. Where's Mr. Kami?" Gohan asked as he landed on the lookout next to his mother. Chichi gripped her son's hand tightly.

"Mr. Kami is gone. He passed on when Picollo did," Popo said sadly.

  
"Oh," said Gohan not really understanding.  
  
"Now listen Chichi. You have to warn Goku and Krillin that Vegeta has betrayed us.

Chichi's eyes widened.

"He _what_!?" she screamed. Mr. Popo winced as did Gohan. 

  
"The Saiyan Princess has wooed him to her side and they are intending to leave Chikyuu as soon as they can and go after a tyrant named Freiza."

"That's not so bad," Chichi frowned in confusion.

  
"Oh it is. If Bulma as she now calls herself and Vegeta destroy Freiza there is nothing that will stand in the way of them taking the universe as theirs. They will be extremely dangerous as a combined force, and we have to stop them at all costs. They will be leaving as soon as they can. You have to stop them, Chichi. Their reign of terror would be worse than Freiza's and hundreds of thousands of innocent lives will be lost."  
  
"Gohan and I will go warn Goku and Krillin now," Chichi told him. Popo nodded.

  
"Be quick, Chichi. We have not much time left." Chichi nodded and without a word blasted off closely followed by her son.

"I fear we are too late," Popo sighed as he watched them disappear.

*

Neither of the Briefs were home so Vegeta, wanting to ignore any more 'run-ins' with Bulma, took it upon himself to find the armour. He had located it in Briefs' office and was now heading to give it to Bulma. He opened the door of the bathroom and Bulma spun around as he entered.   
  
"VEGETA!" she shrieked, pulling her towel around her. Vegeta had to stifle a laugh as her aqua blue tale slashed back and forth indignantly.   
  
"Keep your tail on," he growled. "I found your amour you grumpy wench. The shuttle is ready so when you're changed I'll expect you in their." Vegeta looked at the ground, trying not to notice how the Princess's legs looked so flawless and creamy. He turned and stormed from the room.

Bulma was dressed in several minutes and double backed as she passed the mirror.

"Oh my KAMI!" she yelled. She almost screamed. Her hair. That bastard Vegeta must have cut it off sometime during the fight. The aqua blue locks that had once reached her backside were now sitting just on her shoulders.

She growled and stormed downstairs, throwing the door off its hinges and leaving dents in the floor.

  
"VEGETA!" she screamed as several more doors left their hinges. She stormed onto the front lawn and immediately forgot her anger. Vegeta was not as he said he would be, in the ship but standing on the lawn, arms crossed yelling at a tall man in an orange gi with hair, like Vegeta's, that defied gravity.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" asked a little, short bald man.

"Leaving," he answered simply.  
  
"With _her_?" came the voice of a woman. Bulma looked up as a black haired woman and a small brat landed.

"Yes with _her_. _She is offering me everything this shit planet can't."  
  
"And what's that, Vegeta?" asked the tall man in the orange gi. _

"Blood, death, an opportunity to rule," he smirked. Bulma laughed coldly.  
  
"Well if you don't hury up Vegeta, I'll leave without you," Bulma said, walking up next to him. Vegeta took a small gulp as her scent entered his senses.

"Geez Vegeta, she's even nastier than you," Chichi snarled. Vegeta snarled right back. He turned without a goodbye and walked onto the ship. Bulma followed him without so much as a backwards glance. Vegeta turned, however as he stepped in and Bulma walked past him. 

  
"You just watch. We'll meet again sometime. And then you'll regret every time any one of you defied Vegeta Ouji." He looked intently at each of them. They all stood watching in shock, unable to do anything as the door closed, Capsule 1 rocked violently and took off.

"He will be back. With a vengeance." Chichi told them. They watched in horror as the ship became no more than a spec in the sky.

  
It was not the last time they would meet Vegeta but it certainly seemed so.

*

"Alright now tell me where the hell are we going first?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma sighed and stepped a little closer to Vegeta, who gulped at the close proximity. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about this Saiyan that whenever he was near her, his breath became caught in his throat. He'd only met her that day but it felt like a lot longer. She seemed to match him in everything, strength, wit, and plain nastiness.

"To Namek. Before I slaughter Freiza, I need some Saiyans back." Vegeta nodded as she punched in the coordinates for Namek.

"Alright Vegeta. You had the element of surprise earlier but now, let's see what you're really like." Vegeta smirked and took a fighting stance.   
  
"Bring it." Bulma smirked but stopped suddenly.   
  
"Hold on. You know how to work this machine right King Asshole?" Vegeta glared at the name but stormed over to the control panel.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well put it on 10 times gravity. We'll see how you fare then." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Surely it couldn't be that hard. He punched in the controls and waited. In almost a millisecond, he found himself pressed flat against the ground. He could barely lift his head, but when he did he saw Bulma, standing there laughing.

"How did you?" he spluttered.   
  
"The gravity on Bulma-sei is ten times that of Chikyuu. You call me when you can stand up."  
  
With that she walked off leaving Vegeta growling.

  
THE END

Well at least the end of this part of the story. I'm not sure how long the next bit will be but I hope you all enjoyed it. Even if some of you did forget about it.

Thanks for being there (until you forgot coz I didn't update) to criticize me and help me

Kaibun


End file.
